Don't Forget To Floss
by RowlingIdol
Summary: Updated 3-13-05. A romance epilouge story to Harry Potter and the Final Moon. You might want to read it before you read this. This is going to be way good! Please R&R. No Trash, recycle
1. Don't Forget to Floss Part 1

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
"Eltin needs this by noon, Harry." Said William Sheft, throwing a stack of papers on Harry Potters desk. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. He grabbed the stack of papers and leafed through it. Harry swore under this breath. He stood up and walked out into the hall. "Sheft! This isn't my department! Give it to Ron!" Harry called, waving the assignment. "Doesn't the Department of Wizard/Muggle Affairs deal with vandalism?" Sheft asked. "No." Harry said. "Well, I have more papers to deliver. Can you bring it to Weasley?" Sheft asked, leafing through the stack in his arms. "Sure." Harry walked down the hall to the Department of Wizarding Regulations Regarding Crimes. Harry knocked on the open door. Ron Weasley's feet were propped up on the desk, his head thrown back snoring slightly. Harry smacked the paper down on the desk. "Huh, what?" Ron said, waking up. "What's this?" "Paper. With a ton of ink on it." Harry replied sarcastically. "Wow!" Ron said energetically. "What am I supposed to do with it?" "What you always do." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Send the crime doer the bill of the fine." Ron slumped in his chair. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't get much sleep last night." Harry grinned. Ron went red. "Don't say a word, Harry." Ron warned. "Fine. I'll stay out of your sex life." Harry said, leaving the office. Ron slammed the door behind him.  
  
***************  
  
Harry apparated home late that night. He opened the door of the house he shared with his Godfather. Sirius was cooking in the kitchen. "Fine day at work, Harry?" "Same old, same old." Harry said, hanging up his work robes. "I made clam chowder." Sirius said, putting the pot on the table, full of bubbling clam chowder. "Looks good." Harry said. He spooned a good size amount onto a plate. He sat down and took some into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before- "OWWWWWWW!" Harry yelled, clutching his cheek. "What? Is it too hot?" Sirius asked. "You're not supposed to leave the clam shells in the chowder!" Harry moaned. He ran to the bathroom and tried to pick the shell out of his teeth. "You're not? The recipe didn't say anything about that." "Sirius!!!!!!" Harry whined, loudly. "Did you get it all?" "Yes, but I still feel some in the way back." "You'll probably swallow it later. Don't worry." Sirius said. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
The next day at work, Harry was walking down the halls of the offices with an ice pack magicked to his right cheek. "What happened to you?" Ron asked, seeing him in the hall. "Sirius made clam chowder and kept the shells in." "Ow. It looks swollen." "Just a little." Harry shrugged. "You should go see a dentist for that." "You're right. I've hardly had any dentist check-ups. For all I know I could have a billion cavities. Thanks, Ron." "Sure. No problem."  
  
************  
  
"This is it." Harry said, looking up at the dentist building he had parked in front of. He had leafed through a Muggle Phone Book and found a Dentist office that took drop-ins. He got out of the car and walked into the building. It smelled of blueberries and fluoride. A Muggle child was sitting on the floor and playing with a wooden Noah's Ark set while his mother was reading a parenting magazine. Harry walked up to the desk. "Uh. I called earlier about a toothache." Harry said to the lady, a nice motherly looking woman with bushy brown hair. "Ah! Yes. Yes. Why don't you have a seat and one of the hygienists will come and get you." "Thanks." Harry sat down on one of the chairs. He placed his hands in his lap and tried not to think about the throbbing pain in his cheek. "Mrs. Thurgen?" said one of the young female hygienists. "Come on, William." Said the lady reading the magazine to the kid playing with the ark. "Noooooo! Mummy! I don't want to go in there!" the kid started to cry. "Come now!" Mrs. Thurgen said to William, picking the sobbing child off the floor and bringing him into the back. Harry picked up the magazine Mrs. Thurgen had left and started leafing through it. It wasn't as interesting as the wizarding magazines were. 10 minutes later, another young hygienist came and called: "Harry?" "That's me." Harry said jumping up. The hygienist gave him the look over and grinned big. "This way." He followed her through the winding dentist office. They passed 2 other female hygienists. They giggled and stared after him, and his butt. Harry blushed. "Right here." Harry sat down in the dentist chair. "I'm Sarah." She said. "Uh. Hi. I'm Harry." Harry said. He didn't know what else to do. "It says here you have a toothache." Sarah said, looking at a piece of paper in a folder that was waiting on the table, filled with dentist picks. "Yeah." "All right, I'm going to have to take some pictures of your mouth. Open." Harry opened his mouth. Sarah shoved a piece of foam in his mouth. It tasted gross. Harry screwed up his mouth. "Bite." Sarah told him. Harry bit down on the piece of paper. She pulled out a mechanism that was white and had a hollow piece on the front. She pulled it out and positioned it by his right cheek. She went out into the hall and pressed a button. The big thing made a buzzing noise. Sarah came back and took the foam out of Harry's mouth. "All right. You sit here and I'll develop the picture. Here's a magazine." She put a magazine in Harry's lap. It was some magazine called 'YM'. "Hmmm." Harry said. He opened it up. "Whoa!" He said as he was forced to look at feminine ads for maxi pads. He flipped to the horoscopes in the back. He heard giggles from the doorway. The 2 hygienists he had passed in the halls were spying on him. They giggled again. One had blonde hair, like Sarah and the other had dark brown. They giggled once again and ran off in their scrubs.  
  
"Oh my gosh! He's the hottest patient yet!" the blonde said. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend." "Probably does. Those pretty things can't go far without catching a girls eye." "I think it's the black hair." The dark brown haired girl said. "Wonder who gets to fix his toothache. I sure could." "Oh come on Mary! All you would do would be make out with him." "So? It's not like you wouldn't either, Lucinda!" "Hey guys, what's up?" asked yet another young female hygienist. The new girl went to the box of rubber gloves and took out a pair. "There's a hot patient in room 4a." "Really? That's where I'm off to." "Oh!! You're so lucky." Sarah came into the supply room where they were all hanging out. "Here's 4a's picture." Sarah said, handing the new girl the picture. "Good luck!" The new girl weakly smiled and left. She walked down the hall, staring at the picture, identifying the problem. She walked into the room, still staring at the picture. "All right. Looks like there's something stuck in your teeth. It'll be. quick. Harry?" "Hermione?" Harry dropped the YM magazine. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Working! This is my parents dentist office! What are you doing here?" "Toothache! Wow! I. I didn't know.. It didn't say in the ad in the phonebook!" "Oh, well. Guess its just a coincidence." Hermione put the picture on the table and pressed a button on the dentist chair. Harry was tipped back far, his messy hair resting on the tiny doctor's pillow. Hermione sat down in the wheelie chair next to the dentist chair and picked up a pick. "Open." Hermione told Harry. Harry opened his mouth. Hermione leaned far down and picked around his teeth. Harry went red as he was given a free cleavage show, not that he hadn't gotten one before.. "There's the little bugger!" Hermione said. "Hold still." Hermione dug out the piece of shell. "What is this?" Hermione asked. "Clam shell. Sirius made dinner." Harry replied. "I see." Hermione threw the saliva covered shell away. She pushed the button on the chair again to make it go upright. "So. How have you been?" Hermione asked. "All right. You?" "Never better." Hermione smiled. Harry grinned back. "I recommend brushing lightly over that spot in your mouth. It's still a tiny bit swollen." Hermione put a plastic toothbrush and a pack of dental floss in a tiny plastic bag and gave it to Harry. Harry took the bag. "I'll see you out." Hermione and Harry walked to the front of the office. "Um. Who do I pay?" Harry asked. "My mom. She's working front desk today." Hermione grinned. "That's your mom?" "Yes." "Can I.. Are we... I mean.." Harry stuttered. "Write me." Was all Hermione said. Harry nodded. "Bye." Harry said to Hermione. "Bye." Hermione replied. "Oh, Harry?" "Yes?" Harry turned hopefully around. "Don't forget to floss." Hermione said. "Don't worry. I won't." Harry left the back offices and went to the  
  
front desk and paid his dentist fee to Mrs. Granger. Harry left the building. "It looked like you two knew each other." Sarah said to Hermione as she went into the supply room to wash her hands. "As a matter of fact, I did." "You did?" Mary squealed. "Yeah. He's my boyfriend from school."  
  
Harry pulled fast into the driveway and got out of the car. He slammed the door and ran into the house. "How did it go?" Sirius asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet. "Sirius, punch me in the mouth." Harry demanded. "Why would you want me to do that?" "I want to go back to the dentist."  
  
Note: How was that ya'll? Review!!!!!!!! No trash, please recycle. 


	2. Don't Forget to Floss Part 2

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to punch you in the mouth." Sirius said. "What happened at the dentist office. Muggles don't like the dentist, so why should we?"  
"Just do it!" Harry said.  
"No. I won't punch you."  
"Then I'll get Ron to do it." Harry headed back out the door. "He'll hit me."  
"Harry! What is wrong?" Sirius said sternly, grabbing his arm. Harry sighed and turned around.  
"Well... The dentist I went to..."  
"Yes?" Sirius pressed.  
"Well............ Hermione was there. It's the dentist office her family owns. She was working there as a hygienist."  
"Ah...." Sirius said. He smirked.  
"Don't give me that look!" Harry said.  
"I see what you're trying to do. You want to see her again, don't you?" Harry started pacing in the kitchen throwing open cabinets.  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Sirius asked.  
"At the Malfoy's Christmas dinner. Ron invited us, remember?"  
"How long has it been since?"  
"Bloody hell, I don't know!" Harry took out a can of soup and severed it open with his wand. He turned around and used his wand to light the stove.  
"I think........ almost a 6 months." Harry said, pouring the soup into a pot.  
"Has she written you?"  
"No."  
"Have you written her."  
"Once. After Christmas. I had started my Ministry job then. She had said she wanted to work at the Ministry, so I asked her if she was going to be working there in the letter."  
"So now she's working at her parent's dentist office."  
"Yes."  
"Well, why don't you just go to the dentist office again to see her?"  
"I don't want to be obvious. Like, just go in there and stand there and wait for her to come out into the waiting room."  
"Bring something. Flowers maybe."  
"Sirius! Her mom is the receptionist!"  
"Then you could ask her to see her!"  
"Her parents probably don't remember me."  
"Okay Harry. Pretend I'm James. What would your father tell you to do."  
"I never really knew them." Harry softly said.  
"Just pretend." Sirius urged. Harry sighed.  
"Er..... Go to my room while he tells my mom and she'll start crying and he'll give me the 'birds and the bees' talk. But that's kind of pointless because Hermione and I already...... Oops."  
"What?????????????????????" Sirius yelled. Harry shrank back.  
"You did 'that'? When?"  
"Spring break, 7th year." Harry said, wringing his hands behind his back.  
"When you were supposed to be visiting me?"  
"Well, we did it AFTER I met up with you." Harry turned his back to Sirius and stirred his soup. Sirius sighed loudly.  
"I have failed in my duties of a godparent." Sirius said to the ceiling.  
"Come on Sirius, give me a break. I need advice!"  
"All right, all right. Are there any shops across the street from the office?"  
"I think there's a small café." Harry said.  
"Good. Go there for lunch and keep an eye out for her. She has to have a break. So pay attention to what time she goes on break for like, 2 days, and then....."  
"Then what?" Harry pressed.  
"Well, you can wait for her to go on break, and talk to her then."  
"Sirius! You're a genius!" Harry said.  
"Thank you. Now, about this Spring Break deal....."  
"No comment." Harry said, going red.  
  
*************  
  
"THAT'S your BOYFRIEND?" Sarah said. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend! Dr. and Mrs. Granger never said anything."  
"Well, they know we're friends from school."  
"What school?" Mary asked.  
"Uh..... Steeplechase Academy near Bristol." Hermione said. "It's a highly private school."  
"Oh. So..... how long have you been going out?"  
"Um......... Almost 2 years."  
"Two??????" Lucinda squealed. "You could get married!"  
"I guess...." Hermione looked at her hands.  
"What's wrong?" Sarah asked  
"Well, we haven't really kept in touch. I'm not sure what to do."   
"If you break up, I'll have him." Lucinda volunteered.  
"That's the problem. I don't know if I should. After school ended we never saw each other. I want to keep seeing him, but its too hard. We've moved apart."  
"Well. I've only had 18 boyfriends, so I'm of no help." Mary said, sitting down in a wheelie chair.  
"I think we need to hold a pity party." Lucinda suggested.  
"You're not helping." Sarah said.  
"Thanks." Hermione said to Sarah. "Do you think I should try to get a hold of him?"  
"I think you should." Sarah said.  
"Well, I did lose my virginity to him...."  
"HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione turned around. Her mother was standing in the doorway.  
"Oops." Hermione said.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey Ron, what are you doing for lunch?" Harry asked Ron, leaning in the doorway to Ron's office.  
"I brought my lunch." Ron said, holding up a paper bag that his girlfriend Leila had written 'Ronnie' on it. Harry took the lunch and threw it in the trash.  
"What did you do that for?" Ron shrieked.  
"We're going to lunch." Harry said.  
"I don't like the sound of this..." Ron replied.  
"Just grab your coat."  
  
Harry and Ron drove down to the Imperial Café, the café that was across from the Granger's dentist office.  
"Why are we here?" Ron asked.  
"I'll tell you later. Get a window seat." Harry went up to the counter and ordered for them. Harry came back with their food.  
"You know I don't like corned beef, Harry." Ron said, looking inside his sandwich.  
"It's roast." Harry said. He shoved half his deli sandwich in his mouth and stared intently out the window.  
"Why did we have to go here?" Ron whined.  
"Hmmm? Did you say something?" Harry asked Ron, still staring out the window.  
"Nevermind." Ron rolled his eyes. Harry set his sandwich down, still looking out the window and felt around for his drink, eyes glued to the outside. Annoyed, Ron moved Harry's drink farther away from him.  
"Ron, can you hand me my drink?" Harry asked, reaching for his sandwich instead. Ron dragged the sandwich in its napkin away from Harry.  
"Get them yourself." Ron said. Harry frowned and took his eyes the window. He slid his food back towards him. His eyes focused on the outside once more. Ron sighed and took a drink.  
"I'm going to get some more napkins." Ron said, getting up.  
"Uh... Sure sure, that's fine." Harry said, waving his hand. Ron rolled his eyes and went to get napkins. The bell on the door tinkled as someone came in. Ron came back.  
"Those hygienists sure look cute." Ron said, sitting down.  
"You have a girlfriend Ron.... Wait. Did you say hygienists?"  
"Yeah. There's a dentist office across the street." Harry's head snapped towards the counter. 2 girls were ordering their food. One had her hair tied back in a thick ponytail; the other had her hair lying around her shoulders.   
"I can still look, can't I?" Ron said. "I like the blonde one." Harry stared at the girls. They went around to the other side of the condiments table after pausing to get straws and napkins. Harry strained to see where they were planning to sit. The blonde one pointed to a table near them. Behind the table where Harry and Ron were sitting. Harry was trying to drink from his drink, but his straw was dangerously close to going up his nose.  
"Harry. Pay attention to what you're doing." Ron said.   
"Sorry. Harry lowered his drink. He had butterflies in his stomach. He didn't dare to turn around. What if the girl with the ponytail was Hermione? He didn't dare to turn around. The bell over the door tinkled again. Harry had his eyes squeezed shut, hands clutched.   
"Hey! We saved you a spot!" One of the hygienists said to the girl that had just entered the café.  
"Thanks." There was the noise of a chair sliding back, and sliding back in.  
"You okay Harry?" Ron asked.  
"I'm..... I'm fine." Harry opened his eyes. He reached out a shaky hand for his drink.   
"I'm going to get my food." Said the girl that had just come in after a moment of greeting her friends. There was a rustle of movement. The girl began to walk towards the counter.  
"Hey Harry. That girl looks a lot like....." Suddenly Ron knew. Ron stared at Harry. Harry stared back with pleading eyes. Ron looked up at the girl.   
"Her.. Her... Hermione?" Ron slowly said.  
The girl stopped at the sound of her voice. She turned around  
"Ron?" The other hygienists turned around.  
"I remember you!" The blonde one said to Harry. It was Sarah.   
"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked, extremely surprised.  
"We're eating lunch here. We uh.... Come here all the time, don't we Harry?" Harry swallowed hard and nodded.  
"Oh." Hermione said, not believing what Ron said about the 'eating there all the time' part.  
"I just love their sandwiches." Ron falsely grinned.  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight." Hermione said. Hermione stole a glance at Harry. He was ripping the lettuce from his sandwich into tiny pieces of green.  
"Well, um.... I'm just............ I'm going to get... some food." Hermione backed away from the table.   
"Hand me that napkin dispenser." Harry said to Ron.  
"Sure. Wait, why?" But Harry had already taken the metal napkin dispenser from Ron and started beating his head with it.  
  
  
Note: Sorry about the EXTREMELY long wait. But at least its beginning to progress!!!! 


	3. Don't Forget to Floss Part 3

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
  
"All right. Spill it." Sirius demanded when Harry entered the house with red welts on his forehead.  
"We went to lunch." Harry shrugged.  
"Who's WE?"  
"Ron and I. We went to the Imperial Café."  
"That's the café across from the dentist office, isn't it?" Sirius pressed, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"We saw Hermione."  
"Did she go all kung foo crazy on you like those girls on those Muggle Soap Operas do?"  
"No."  
"Then why do you have bruises on your head?"  
"I hit myself with a napkin dispenser." Sirius sighed. He wished he had a napkin dispenser to hit himself with, then Harry.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Sirius moaned. He flopped down in his armchair and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Want to go for a walk?" Harry suggested.  
"Walks?" Sirius grinned and turned into his shaggy black dog form.  
"Sirius!" Harry whined. Sirius wagged his tail and barked. Sirius quickly changed back.  
"I'm just kidding." Sirius said. "Keep a hold of that temper." Harry sighed. They walked out the door.  
  
*******************  
  
"I can't believe you! My own daughter!" Mrs. Granger said, pacing around the Granger home.  
"I-I just can't! Do you know how mad I am?" Mrs. Granger said, pointing a finger at Hermione. Hermione cringed in the chair she was sitting in.  
"Really mad?" She squeaked.  
"REALLY really mad! What do you have to say about this?" Mrs. Granger turned to her husband.  
"It was going to happen anyways, dear." Mrs. Granger scoffed.  
"Can I go now?" Hermione asked timidly.  
"No." Mrs. Granger barked.  
"Sure, honey." Dr. Granger said. Hermione stayed seated.  
"You could have gotten pregnant! An STD! HIV! AIDS!" Mrs. Granger rattled on.  
"Dear, Hermione is old enough to know what's right and what's wrong. I'm sure she was careful." Dr. Granger said. He picked up the morning's paper and leafed through the ads. Mrs. Granger took in a big intake of breath.  
"Well. At least tell me who it was with." She stood facing Hermione, hands on her hips.  
"Harry Potter." Hermione mumbled out the side of her mouth, looking out the window.  
"Who's that?" Dr. Granger asked. Suddenly Mrs. Granger had a total attitude change.  
"Really? That cute thing! I knew it! You liked him! How was it?"  
"Mother!" Hermione said aghast.  
"I'm sorry dear. At least it wasn't with some scoundrel of a wizar- I mean, with some scoundrel. Didn't he come into the office the other day?"  
"Yes. He had a toothache. And on my lunch break with the other hygienists, we saw him and his friend Ron Weasley at the Imperial."  
"Mmmmmmmmmm...." Went Dr. Granger.  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh." Went Mrs. Granger.  
"Invite him to dinner." Mrs. Granger suggested.  
"Does he like football?" questioned Dr. Granger.  
"Go to dinner with him."  
"What about golf?"  
"STOP!" Hermione yelled. Her parents stared at her.  
"Can I just..... go to my room now?"  
"Yes dear." Dr. Granger said. Hermione got up and went to her room.  
"I'm making linguini Friday! Invite him then!" Mrs. Granger called after her. Hermione slammed her door.  
  
****************  
  
"Are you going to the Imperial today?" Ron asked Harry. They lounged around the water cooler.  
"No." Harry said, looking into his empty water cup.  
"Then what?"  
"I thought I'd go in."  
"Go in? Are you crazy?" Ron said. The water cooler bubbled.  
"No. But I'm going in." Harry threw his water cup away and walked off.  
"Tell me what happens!" Ron called after him.   
  
Harry peered in the window on the door that led into the dentist office. He could see Mrs. Granger at the reception desk. Harry slowly pushed the door open. Mrs. Granger looked up. A huge smile crossed her face when she saw Harry's head peeking into the waiting room.  
"It's Harry, isn't it?" She said.  
"Uh.... Yeah." Harry looked around the waiting room. No one was in there. He entered into the waiting room. Mrs. Granger strained to see what he had behind his back without being obvious.  
"Is um....."  
"Hermione's on break, dear. Would you like me to give her a message?" Mrs. Granger grinned at him. Harry concocted his words thoughtfully.  
"Tell her...." He immediately changed his mind. "Well, these are for her." Harry said. He set the vase of flowers he had been hiding behind his back on the reception desk counter.   
"Well! How thoughtful! I'll make sure she gets them. Have a nice day dear."  
"Um... Thanks." Harry fled the office.  
  
Hermione came back from the salad bar down the street. She reached for her dentist smock and started to button it up when she saw her mother, Sarah, Mary, and Lucinda crowding around a floral arrangement.  
"Hermione!!!!! Guess what?" Lucinda said in a singsong voice.  
"Oh no..." Hermione said.  
"We didn't read the card." Sarah said. They all grinned at her.  
"Give him a chance, love." Mrs. Granger said. Hermione reached for the parchment coloured card attached to the flowers. She opened it up. All it said was: To Hermione, in Harry's scrawly handwriting. She sighed.  
"The dinner invite is still open." Mrs. Granger said to her.  
"I don't know." Hermione said, putting the card back on its stand in the arrangement.  
"Hermione. The 1:30 appointment is ready for you." Mary said, coming back into the waiting room. Hermione hurried into the back.  
  
******************  
  
"So how'd it go?" Sirius asked when Harry got home. Harry didn't say anything.  
"Did she get the flowers?"  
"I don't know. She was at break."  
"So what did you do with them?"  
"Left them with her mom." Harry laid down on the couch in the living room. Sirius brought him a cup of tea.  
"I'm going to tell you a story." Sirius said, sitting in the chair across from him.  
"Oh no." Harry said, closing his eyes.  
"About your mom and dad." Harry opened his eyes and turned towards Sirius.  
"Your father had an impossible time getting your mother to notice him. She knew he liked her and he knew she knew. He tried just about everything to get her to go on a date with him to Hogsmeade." Harry sat up and paid close attention to the story.  
"He sent flowers. He tried plain asking her."  
"Did she go?" Harry asked. He knew the answer well. They did get married after all.  
"She said she'd think about it. James was extremely upset that he was going to be turned down. R.J. wasn't much of a help. Finally, I suggested he write a poem."  
"And?"  
"He said no. Poems weren't for him. But the night before the Hogsmeade weekend, James was up half the night writing poem after poem, trying to find a way into her heart."  
"And and?" Harry was getting impatient.  
"He sent her the poem. She received it in the morning and agreed to go with him to Hogsmeade. She said it was the most romantic thing a guy had ever done for her. That's when they started dating. And on their wedding day, I know that James gave Lily another poem."  
"He did?"  
"James was so happy that day. She had told him she would keep that poem forever." Harry was quiet. Forever for Lily and James hadn't lasted.  
"When I was their Secret Keeper, James gave me some of his best prized possessions. He also gave some to Dumbledore. That's how you got your invisibility cloak."  
"I know that." Harry said.  
"I could tell you some stories about what he did with that cloak, but they're not appropriate." Sirius added. He cleared his throat.  
"Well, so as I said. He gave me some of his prized possessions. After I resigned from the task of Secret Keeper, I went though the possessions, wondering if I should give them back. Good thing I didn't, or they would have burned in the fire after the attack."  
"Where did you keep them? While you were in Azkaban?"  
"Gringotts of course. In a box in my vault. But that's not the point. The point is that the poem James had wrote Lily was in the box. I still have it." Harry stared at Sirius.  
"You do?" Sirius nodded.   
"Can... Can I see it?" Sirius reached inside his shirt pocket and drew out a piece of old parchment.  
"I came prepared." Sirius said, smiling. Harry took the poem. He fingered the paper.   
"Try writing poems with Hermione in mind. Trust me." Sirius stood up and went upstairs. Harry opened the poem. He scanned it over. He stayed up the rest of the night writing a series of poems. Just for Hermione.  
  
Note: Lah lah lah!!!!!!!!!! Okay. With all the poems that will be in future parts of Don't Forget to Floss, they'll be lyrics. Like, the words to songs. So yeah, if you recognize one of them, then yay for you!!!!! So yeah. I suck at poems, so you get songs. Sorry folks, no Eminem. 


	4. Don't Forget to Floss Part 4

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
  
"Up late?" Ron asked Harry coming in before the start of their break.  
"Yes." Harry said. He leaned his elbows on his desk and rubbed at his temples.  
"What did you do?" Ron said.  
"I wrote poems." Harry said. He started to massage his cramped wrist.  
"So how are you going to give it to her?"  
"With more flowers. I have to go pick them up." Harry stood up and walked quietly past Ron. Ron hurried after him.  
"Hey, can I come with you?" Ron said, coming up along side Harry. Harry slowed his pace.  
"If you want." Harry shrugged. Harry quickened his footsteps. Ron hurried to keep up.  
  
"Hermione, we're going to the Imperial again. Today's their sub sandwich day." Mary said to Hermione, coming into the supply room. Hermione was reading the letter from yesterday's flowers. It had no meaning. Just, To Hermione. She fiddled with the corners of the paper.  
"Come on Hermione. Let's go to lunch. It'll take your mind off things." Mary sat down in the chair next to Hermione.  
"What if he's there? At the café? Or what if he comes an drops off more flowers?"  
"Hermione, I know guys. They can't possibly afford to purchase those kind of arrangements two days in a row." Hermione sighed. She slid the card into her pants pocket.  
"Okay. Let me grab my purse." Mary grinned at her.  
"Great." Hermione slid her dentist smock off and put her jacket on. She picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. She and Mary walked towards the waiting room. The door tinkled shut. Mrs. Granger turned around. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione had already seen the second flower arrangement. She ran out of the office without a word. She looked up and down the street frantically, trying to see Harry. Hermione sighed and hung her head. Mary ran out behind her.  
"Did you catch him?" She asked.  
"No." Hermione said. She ran a hand through her hair.  
"Come on." Mary said, tugging at her arm. "The crosswalk says 'Go'." Hermione let Mary tug her across the street to the café. Neither Ron nor Harry were there.  
  
In Harry's car on the way back to the Ministry, Ron scolded him all the way back.  
"You're not supposed to apparate in public Muggle areas, Harry!" Ron said. "You know that! And working at the Ministry!"  
"Will you stop yelling?" Harry said. "I was nervous!"  
"Good thing no one saw you." Ron said, crossing his arms.  
"Good thing Hermione didn't see me."  
"Why don't you want her to see you?" Ron replied. "I thought you wanted her to notice you."  
"I do. But I..... Just didn't."  
"Whatever." Ron said. He was quiet the rest of the drive.  
  
**************  
  
"What does the card say this time?" Mrs. Granger said to Hermione when the Grangers got home from the office for dinner.  
"I haven't read it yet." Hermione said, setting the flowers on the table. Hermione took the card out of its stand in the arrangement. She turned around and went upstairs to her room without a word. She sat on her bed and slowly opened the card.  
"Oh my gosh." She said to herself. "It's a poem." Hermione began to read;  
  
'The wind it blows, through the trees.  
Claiming those innocent leaves.  
And the thunder rolls these crashing seas,   
Like a tender kiss holds this heart in me  
In this life long, love song, you can love right, you can love wrong  
In this love song, you can love long, but if you love wrong, it doesn't mean love's gone.  
She was a young girl, with a young girl's heart,  
All I can remember, is I loved her from the start  
I was hers forever, and she was mine, too  
But something's wrong, 'cause now she's gone, tell me what did I do  
In this life long, love song, you can love right, you can love wrong  
In this love song, you can love long, but if you love wrong, it doesn't mean love's gone  
And it doesn't mean love's wrong, just because you're feeling low  
And it doesn't mean love's gone, 'cause you feel like you want to let go  
Well no one wrote in this book of love that you'd always know  
I wish someone would have told me before  
We talked about love a million times it seems  
The words come out our lips like we forgot what it means  
We said we'd be together, 'til death do us part  
But we said those words with only half our hearts  
In this life long, love song, you can love right, you can love wrong  
In this love song, you can love long, but if you love wrong, it doesn't mean love's gone.  
I wish someone would have told me before.'  
  
Hermione clenched her eyes shut. What should she do now? The world was a puddle of hopelessness for her. How long would this go on?   
  
When Harry came home from work, he grabbed a granola bar and locked himself in his room. Sirius tried to get him to come out for dinner. But he wasn't hungry. He frantically wrote another poem to give to her the next day. He decided to lay off the flowers and just deliver it to the dentist office tomorrow.  
  
*******************  
  
The next day, Harry waited until he was sure Hermione had already left for her break before going into the dentist office. He tried to open the door as quietly as he could, but the bell above the door still made a twinkling noise. Mrs. Granger looked up.   
"Hello, dear. Would you like to see Hermione? She's in the back room." Mrs. Granger said to him. Harry blanched.  
"Uhhhh... Um...... Er......... No. No. No. This.... This... Is for Her... Hermi.... For her." Harry slid the cream envelope towards Mrs. Granger.  
"Well then. I'll make sure she gets it." Mrs. Granger smiled warmly at Harry. Harry backed towards the door. When he turned around and reached for the door handle, Mrs. Granger called after him.  
"Oh, Harry dear." She knew his name. Harry swore to himself. He turned and looked at her.  
"I'm making linguini for dinner on Friday evening. Would you like to join us?" Harry froze. He would have to confront Hermione. He panicked.  
"No thanks. Thank you for the offer, though." Harry fumbled for the doorknob. He turned it and raced out of the office. Hermione raced to the front of the office.  
"Is he here? I heard the door." Hermione said.  
"He just left, sweetheart." Mrs. Granger said.  
"Did you tell him I was in the back room?"  
"Of course. I also invited him to dinner."  
"You did WHAT?" Hermione cried.  
"Don't worry dear. He's not coming to dinner."  
"Why not?" Hermione pouted.  
"I don't know why. He seems very nervous. But he did leave this." Mrs. Granger handed Hermione the envelope. Hermione ripped it open and read the poem that was inside;  
  
'I figured it out,   
I was high and low and everything in between  
I was wicked and wild, you know what I mean  
Till there was you,  
Something went wrong  
I made a deal with the devil for an empty I.O.U  
Been to Hell and back, but an angel was looking through  
It was you  
It's all because of you  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I waked up every day and sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason  
In the middle of the night,  
I'm going down 'cause I adore you  
I want to floor you  
I'm giving it up  
No more running around spinning my wheel  
You came out of my dream and made it real  
I know what I feel  
It's you  
It's all because of you  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day and sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason  
In the middle of the night,  
I'm going down 'cause I want you  
I want to touch you  
I want to floor you  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day and sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason.'  
  
Hermione started sobbing uncontrollably. She felt like such a child and such an idiot. Mrs. Granger came out from behind the reception desk and put her arms around her daughter.  
"Why don't you go home, sweetie?" Mrs. Granger suggested.  
"But... but.... I can't take the car." Hermione blubbered.  
"No one's looking, dear." Mrs. Granger whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes, and apparated home out of her mother's arms. 


	5. Don't Forget to Floss Part 5

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
  
Hermione changed into her pajamas and took a large tub of Breyer's Ice Cream out of the freezer. She grabbed a spoon and sat down in front of the TV, curled up with the ice cream in her lap. She flipped on the television with the remote. There was nothing on but soaps on. She scooped up the strawberry ice cream in her spoon and held it up to her mouth. She stared down at the slowly melting piece of dessert on her spoon. She lowered her spoon. Crookshanks wandered into the room and hopped up onto the couch and pawed at her arm.  
"What?" Hermione said to him. Crookshanks meowed and sniffed at the ice cream.  
"You can't have any." Hermione said, tipping the ice cream on her spoon back into the tub of ice cream. She put the lid back on. Crookshanks twitched his tail and stared at her.  
"Okay, fine." She held the spoon out to him. He daintily licked the ice cream off the spoon and purred in thanks. Crookshanks tried to climb in her lap, but she picked him up and set him on the floor. She couldn't get comfortable in her house. So Hermione decided to change back into her regular clothes and go for a walk. She grabbed her coat and opened the front door. She walked out into the bright London sunshine.   
"Afternoon, Miss Granger!" said the mailman, slipping the Granger's mail in their mailbox.  
"Afternoon." Hermione said, smiling slightly. The mailman tipped his hat to her and continued next door. Hermione paused at the mailbox before continuing on to the park nearby. There were dentist supply bills and credit bills for her parents, a catalog for her mother, and.... A letter for her. The envelope felt crisp in her hands. Her name and address was written in scrawly, green letters. It had to be from Harry. She slid the envelope in her coat pocket and walked briskly to the park.  
  
"So, Harry. How are the poems doing?" Sirius asked when Harry came home after his lunch break. He didn't have to work all day today. Harry slumped in a chair.  
"I don't know." Harry muttered.   
"What do you mean, you don't know?" Sirius said.  
"I don't." Harry stared at the ceiling.  
"We should go for a walk. We'll talk about it. I've been cooped up all day." Sirius stood up.  
"All right then." Harry sighed. "Where should we go?"  
"How about the park?" Sirius reached into the coat closet and took out a collar and a red leash.  
"No Sirius! I won't walk you as a dog!" Harry said.  
"Come on. I like it when those cute girls who jog in the park pet me!" Sirius grinned at Harry. Harry grimaced, but took the leash. Sirius changed into his dog form and Harry slid the collar around his neck. Sirius barked and charged towards the door.  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione sat on a wooden park bench with Harry's letter in her hands. Slowly she pried the wax seal open and took out a piece of cream parchment. She unfolded the letter and read;  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by,  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky  
And as he asked her if she would come along, she started to realize,  
That everyday he finds just what he's looking for,   
Like a shooting star, he shines and he says,  
Take my hand, live while you can,   
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hands  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words, though they did not feel,  
For she felt what she had not felt before,   
And he swore those words couldn't heal,   
And as she looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows hers,  
And she knows he's no stranger,   
And she feels she's held him for all of time, and he says,  
Take my hand, live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hands,  
In the palm of your hands,  
Please come with me, see what I see,   
Touch the stars for time will not flee,  
Time will not flee, can't you see  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream, as I wake in bed,  
And the boy, that ordinary boy, wasn't all in her head,  
Did he ask if she would come along, it all seemed so real,  
But she looked to the door, she saw the boy,   
standing there with a deal, and he says  
Take my hand, live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hands,  
In the palm of your hands,  
Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by,  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky  
  
It was signed from Harry this time. Hermione folded the letter in half and set it in her lap, letting the words sink in.  
  
Harry walked with one hand in his pocket and the other around Sirius' leash. Sirius padded along with his tongue hanging out. Harry stared at the ground and let Sirius pull him along. Sirius started to drag Harry towards an empty park bench facing the duck pond. As Sirius strained to get to the bench, Sirius saw a lonely looking girl sitting on another park bench reading a letter. Sirius thought about barking to bring Harry's attention to the girl, because it was Hermione. But Sirius pressed on forward. When they reached the bench, Harry let go of Sirius' leash to let him wander. Some ladies who were walking briskly in the park stopped and petted him on the head.  
"What a cute dog!" One said. Sirius wagged his tail happily. Harry had his hands stuffed in his coat pockets now and stared out at the ducks in the pond. Sirius took one look at Harry before running off, leash trailing behind him, to Hermione's bench.  
  
Hermione cupped her hands and laid them in her lap on top of Harry's letter. If her dreams did lie in the palm of her hands, why couldn't she find them? Why? Hermione stared at her hands for a long time. Suddenly, Hermione jumped. Something cold and wet and been pressed against her hand.  
"Hello there." Hermione said kindly to the big black door before her. "Are you lost?" The dog woofed and nudged Hermione's hands.  
"Stop it!" Hermione giggled. "Your nose is wet." She wiped her hand on her pants leg. The dog barked again and put its paws up on the bench.  
"You want to be petted, don't you?" Sirius wagged his tail. Hermione scratched Sirius behind his ears.   
"I knew a dog that looked like you. A long time ago. But he wasn't a dog though."  
"It's me!" Sirius barked. But Hermione didn't understand his barking. He had to get her to know it was him. Sirius saw the letter in Hermione's lap. It had to be from Harry. If it was, she would want it back. Sirius grabbed the letter in his teeth and ran backwards.  
"Hey! Give that back!" Hermione said. Sirius shook his head and ran towards Harry's bench.  
"That's my letter!" Hermione said, chasing after the dog. When Sirius was at a distance he was sure Hermione would notice, he stopped and turned around. His tail wagged as Hermione got closer.  
"Give it here, doggy." Hermione said. Sirius dropped the letter onto the grass and woofed.  
"Good boy." Hermione said, patting Sirius' head. Hermione took the letter and put it in its envelope. Sirius barked again and jumped up. He put his paw's on Hermione's stomach and barked.  
"What? What is it?" Sirius jumped down and ran a bit towards the bench where Harry still sat.   
"Is that your owner? Huh boy?" Hermione said. Sirius barked and ran further towards the bench. Hermione looked at the tall boy sitting on the bench. He had black hair that was ruffled in the back. Sirius faced Hermione and wagged his tail.  
"Sirius?" Hermione said. She started to back away. Sirius walked towards her. The dog's big head turned from side to side, before he changed into his old self again.   
"Hello Hermione." Sirius said, taking the collar and leash off his neck.  
"He... Hello." Hermione said, swallowing.  
"You're depressing him." Sirius said.  
"I.... I'm not meaning to... I just...." Hermione tried to find the words to say.  
"He's hardly gotten any sleep, writing those poems. Its draining him. Can't you at least do something in return?"  
"I don't know." Hermione looked at the envelope that she still held in her hands.  
"Please Hermione. He's love sick. Please do something for him. He loves you." With that, Sirius turned back into a dog and ran towards Harry. Harry reached out a hand and laid it on Sirius's head. Hermione looked at Sirius and Sirius stared back. Hermione turned around and started to walk back home, slow at first but increasing into a run, tears flying from her eyes.  
  
  
Note: Thanks for all your great reviews! It's not done yet! So keep reading! 


	6. Don't Forget to Floss Part 6

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
  
When Hermione got back home, she struggled to find something she could do for Harry. None of her friends at the dentist office would be of help. She needed someone who knew Harry well. Someone who would know how to help her. Someone like.... Ron. She ran upstairs and found all her old Hogwarts materials. She stuck her tongue between her teeth and searched through her assignment manual. There, scrawled in the back of the book was the Weasley's phone number. She held the manual carefully as she walked downstairs to the phone. She lifted the receiver and held it up to her ear. Slowly she punched out the buttons.  
  
The telephone rang at the Weasley's home.   
"Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's ringing!" Mr. Weasley excitedly said. He ran to the phone. It kept ringing.  
"How do I pick it up again?" He called to his wife.  
"Just grab a hold of it and yank!"  
"Oh!" Mr. Weasley took a hold of the receiver and pulled. He held the phone up to his ear.  
"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" He said into the phone.  
"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione timidly asked.  
"Who is this? I don't want to buy credit cards. I can't figure them out." Mr. Weasley replied.  
"No, Mr. Weasley. This is Ron's friend Hermione. From Hogwarts?"  
"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So you have a telephone also! I'll get Ron." Mr. Weasley set the phone on the floor and went to find Ron. Ron was napping on the living room couch in his work robes.  
"Telephone!" Mr. Weasley yelled in his ear.  
"Bloody hell! Dad!" Ron said, sitting straight up. Ron rubbed his ear and walked over to the phone. He picked it up off the floor.  
"Hello? Harry?" Ron said into the phone.  
"Um..... No. This is uh.... Hermione." Hermione said. Ron blanched.  
"Uh.... Hello." Ron croaked into the phone.  
"Ron, I need your help. Please." Hermione begged into the phone.  
"I see. I bet I can guess what this is about." Ron fiddled with the telephone cord.  
"Can you meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow around noon? Or are you working?"   
"No. I'm not. I'll meet you outside Flourish and Blotts. All right?"  
"Thank you Ron. Good bye." There was a click on the other end of the phone.  
"Great Wizards, what have I gotten myself into?" he said to himself.  
  
*******************  
  
The next day, Hermione stood in her old cloak in front of Flourish and Blotts. She had all of Harry's poems in her pocket. She smiled and nodded to other witches and wizards who passed her and waved. She sighed and looked down at her watch. It was quarter past 12.   
"Hermione!" someone called. Ron came running towards her waving. Hermione smiled.  
"Sorry I'm late." Ron started to turn red. "I had to promise Leila this was strictly business and nothing else. And I um..... got um...... caught up in something." Ron was bright red. Hermione's cheeks tinted pink as she understood.  
"Let's go inside." Ron said. He and Hermione went into Flourish and Blotts. In the back of the store, there was a table at which they sat. Hermione took the poems out of her cloak.  
"Here." Hermione said. She pushed them towards Ron. "The poems he wrote me." Ron took the poems in his hands and held them back out to her.  
"I can't read them. It's not right." Ron said.  
"Ron. I really need your help, though. I saw Sirius and...."  
"Sirius? He's in this too?" Ron said aghast.  
"No! I was at the park and well, Harry was too. Harry didn't see me but Sirius did and he came and talked to me. I don't know how to feel! I mean.... Well, I don't think I'm ready for marriage right now. We've sort of drifted apart...." Hermione went quiet and looked at the poems.  
"Hermione! As I've said to Neville thousands of times, grow a brain! Harry just wants to go on one measly date with you! Not MARRY you! Well..... Scratch that last part." Hermione looked close to tears.  
"But not now!" Ron reassured her. Hermione bit her lip.  
"I want to write a poem back." Hermione said. "But I don't know how."  
"Well. You take the quill. Then you dip in it the ink well, and then you move your hand across the piece of parchment and write WORDS. That's how!" Ron said. Hermione gave him a death stare.  
"Okay, okay!" Ron told her. "How about this: You spin me inside and outside, when you hold me so tight, we'll dance and party all night, mambo mambo may. So kiss me in the moonlight, you know it always feels right, when we dance and party all night, mambo mambo may." Ron said.  
"Ron. I am NOT going to write anything with the words 'Mambo Mambo May' in it." Hermione said.  
"Why not? It gives it that hot Latin night rhythm feel." Ron said, snapping his fingers and shaking his hips. Hermione hit her head against the table. Ron pulled out a chair and sat.  
"Okay. What has Harry written about? In his poems."  
"Well...... Um... Love." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"All right. I'm going over to Quality Quidditch Supplies and you better have written a poem by the time I've come back." Ron pushed a quill, parchment, and an ink well towards Hermione. He left Flourish and Blot's. Hermione let out her breath and fiddled with her hair. She picked up the quill and poised it over the ink well. With a deep breath, she dipped the quill in the ink and began to write.  
  
When Ron came back almost a half an hour later, he had several parcels.  
"Well? Did you write it?" Ron asked, dropping his packages on the floor.  
"Yes." Hermione said, folding the letter. "It's not very long, but I at least wrote it."  
"How are you going to give it to him?" Ron asked, opening up a chocolate frog and shoving it in his mouth.  
"Owl post I suppose. There was no return address on the poem I received from the Muggle Post." Hermione slid the parchment into an envelope and sealed it with a bit of wax from her wand.  
"If you don't mind........" Ron said.  
"Go on." Hermione said.  
"I have an idea." Ron leaned in an whispered in her ear.  
  
*************  
  
Harry sat at his cluttered desk in his office at the Ministry of Magic. He was trying to fill out reports to send in about fundraisers involving Muggles. The Department of Public Wizarding Commercialism wanted to host a fundraiser in a rented out building in London with Muggles present and the situation of it being approved wasn't looking so good. Neither was Harry. His glasses were tilted on the side of his nose and he had bags under his eyes. Harry's limp paper bag with his lunch inside titled to the side on top of his desk. A cup of cold coffee sat on top of a box of quill tip refills. There was a knock on the door. Ron came in the office.  
"Hey. How's it going?" Ron casually asked, sipping his cup of freshly brewed coffee, pulling up a chair and straddling it.  
"Hmmm." Harry said, furiously filling out papers, eyes glued to his desk.  
"So.... Lots of work?" Ron questioned.  
"Hmmmmm." Harry replied, still concentrating on his work.  
"There's not much to do in my department. Need help?"  
"Uh....... No." Harry said.  
"You look like a bloody bat out of hell." Ron commented.  
"Hmmmmm. Thanks." Harry said. He dipped his quill in the ink well and continued scratching across the pieces of parchment laid out across his desk. Ron sighed loudly.  
"Harry if you don't look up at me I am going to pour this mug of steaming hot Spellbucks Coffee right on your groin." Ron threatened. Harry slammed his quill down.  
"What do you wan----want." Harry said finally looking up. Hermione was standing in the doorway.  
"How long have you been there?" He asked her.  
"I came in with Ron." Hermione said softly. Ron sipped his coffee.  
"Really Harry. I think you could go for an Orange Mocha Frappachino right about now." Ron said. Harry hurriedly tried to fix his hair and straightened his glasses.  
"Um. Hi." Harry said to Hermione.  
"Hi." She said.  
"How... How... How's it going?" Harry asked.  
"Pretty good." Hermione looked around the office. "So this is where you work?" She asked.  
"Yeah.... I mean, Yes.... Yes it is."  
"Very um...... Nice." She said.  
"Yes.... Nice." Harry cleared his throat and tugged at his shirt collar. Hermione bit her lip and tapped her foot.  
"Hermione. Don't you have something for Harry?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"Oh. Yes." Hermione slowly walked towards Harry's desk. Ron watched on with eager eyes. Hermione was at Harry's desk now. She reached out a shaky hand and held out the envelope with her poem inside. Harry stood up from his chair and looked Hermione in the eyes.  
"Thanks." Harry said, leaning in for the letter. As Harry pulled the letter out of her hands, Hermione stepped back.  
"I.... I have to get back to work." Hermione said, pointing to the door.  
"Right." Harry said, holding the letter with both hands.  
"I'll um....... See you." Hermione said, backing towards the door.  
"Yeah.... See you." Harry repeated.  
"Good-bye." She said.  
"Good-bye." Harry replied. Hermione stood in the doorway to his office.  
"Bye." She said. She turned and walked away. Harry slowly sat down. Ron stared at him.  
"You're welcome." Ron said happily and walked out of Harry's office. Harry peeled back the wax from the back of the envelope. He took the parchment out of the envelope. He unfolded it once, then twice. He couldn't believe it. There on the paper, was a short-but surely, a poem. He read;  
  
'You're the bravest of hearts; you're the strongest of souls,  
You're my light in the dark; you're the place I call home,  
You can say its all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside,  
I see it in your eyes  
Even you face the nights, afraid and alone  
That's why I'll be there  
When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend,  
Every beat of my heart, every day without end,  
Every second I live, that's the promise I make  
That's what I'll give, if that's what it takes.   
If that's what it takes'  
  
Harry lowered the letter and pushed aside his work. He dipped his quill in the ink well and started to finish the poem in the space left on the parchment.  
  
  
Note: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Hold on folks, more is on its way! 


	7. Don't Forget to Floss Part 7

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
  
Harry called Sirius from a pay phone on his lunch break and told him he would be coming home a bit late that night. Sirius desperately wanted to ask why, but he thought best not to. After Harry was done working, he checked around the area where he was standing outside the Ministry of Magic and apparated. He appeared out side 816 Chaparral Drive. Hermione's house. It looked just the same as he remembered it. The garage door was open and the white van was inside. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He heard a friendly chime echoing inside the house.  
"I'll get it mum!" came a muffled girls voice. A shadow moved inside the house in front of the clouded window. The door opened.  
"Harry!" Hermione said. "Why are you here?" Hermione asked.  
"I um..... brought you this." Harry handed Hermione the envelope that contained her poem.  
"This is the poem I gave you." Hermione sadly said, looking at the letter.  
"I hope this finds the way into your heart." Harry said. Hermione looked down at the letter, tears welling into her eyes. She looked up, but Harry was gone.  
"Harry? Harry?" Hermione called, walking outside her house and looking around. Harry held the Granger's chimney for support as he watched Hermione look for him from the roof. Hermione stood for a moment outside, holding the letter before going back inside. Harry sighed and apparated back home.  
  
*************  
  
"Who was that dear?" Mrs. Granger asked Hermione, serving her linguini to the family.  
"It was Harry." Hermione said, folding her napkin on her lap.  
"Harry? But I thought he wasn't coming to dinner." Mr. Granger replied. He passed Hermione the sauce and she poured it over the spaghetti.  
"He wasn't. He just gave me a letter."  
"A letter?" Mrs. Granger asked. "What did it say?"  
"I didn't read it yet mum." Hermione started wolfing down her dinner. When she finished, 5 minutes later, she ran upstairs to her room. She took the letter out of her pocket and ripped open the new wax seal. She pulled the letter out. At the bottom of the page, underneath her poem, Harry had written an extension to the poem;  
  
'You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain,  
When your hearts crying out, baby whisper my name,  
'Cause I've reached out for you, when the thunder is crashing up above,  
You've given me your love,  
And you smile like the sun, that shines through the pain,  
That's why I'll be there,  
When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend,  
Every beat of heart, every day without end,  
I will stand like a rock, I will bend 'til I break,  
'Til there's no more to give, if that's what it takes,  
I will risk everything, I will fight, I will lead,  
I will lay down my life, if that's what you need,  
Every second I live, that's the promise I make,  
That's what I'll give, if that's what it takes.  
If that's what it takes.'  
  
Written at the very bottom of the paper, was: 'Meet me at the park at 7:30'. Hermione looked at the clock. She had two hours.   
  
**************  
  
Harry stood alone next to a maple tree in the dimly lit park. He had his hands jammed in the pockets of his coat, trying to stay warm. His watch gave a muffled beep as it turned 7:30. Harry stared towards the entrance to the park, waiting for her to arrive. No one was in the park now. The last couple had left. Harry wondered if she even read the letter. Would she come? The couple in the car drove off. Harry shuffled his feet in the grass. He looked towards the entrance again. She wasn't there. Harry sighed and looked up at the sky. Stars were beginning to light up the night sky. He put down his head and stared sadly at the ground.  
"Harry!" Harry's name echoed across the empty park. Hermione was standing at the front of the park. She jogged across to meet him. Her cheeks were red from the cold.   
"Hi." Harry said to her.  
"Hi." She said back. They stood there for a minute in silence.  
"So." Harry said. "I um..... wanted to say that I...." But Hermione had already flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He slightly opened his mouth, engulfing Hermione in a more passionate kiss. She kissed back. They broke for air.  
"Hermione." Harry said. Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her shoes.  
"Sorry." Hermione whispered.  
"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked.  
"I...... got carried away." Hermione took her arms off his shoulders.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry too. For what I've done for this past week." Harry apologized.  
"It's okay. I deserved it."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.  
"I...... I let you down, Harry. We were doing so well in our relationship. We just..... Drifted apart too fast and didn't bother to mend it."  
"I know. You don't have to feel like that."  
"Yes I do." Hermione insisted. "I think I was afraid of getting hurt, or getting serious way too fast. Like....."  
"Like Marriage?" Harry finished for her. Hermione nodded. She reached in her coat pocket.  
"What's this?" Harry asked.   
"Look familiar?" Hermione asked. It was a black box.  
"The ring." Harry whispered. He took Hermione's left hand and stared at it. He frowned.  
"You're not wearing the ring I gave you." Harry sadly replied. "The ring you said you would wear. The promise ring."  
"Put it back on." Hermione told him. Harry opened the black box and took out the silver band. He lifted Hermione's left hand and poised the ring to slip over her ring finger.  
"Remember the poem?" Harry asked.  
"Yes." Hermione said.  
"There's more." Harry said. Hermione stared up at him.  
"More?" Hermione asked.  
"Mmm hmm." Harry started to slide the ring on her finger.  
"Through the wind and rain, through the smoke and fire. When the fear rises up, with the waves ever higher. I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul. I will hold on all night and never let go. Every second I live, that's the promise I make, baby that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes." Harry had slid the ring on all the way as he finished.  
"That was beautiful." Hermione said, holding back tears.  
"I think you're beautiful." Harry replied. He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione reached for his hands and held them tightly.  
"Do you remember what else you said to me?" Hermione asked.  
"Refresh my memory." Harry said, playing with her hair.  
"You said..." Hermione nervously giggled. "You said to wear it every day."  
"And did you?"  
"Most days. Sometimes I took it off for work and things like that, but I would always put it back on."  
"Good." Harry leaned in closer.  
"And that um...." Hermione giggled again. "To wear it every single day until we saw each other next."  
"The Christmas Party." Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
"I guess I forgot what you said then."  
"Me too." Harry admitted. "But your point is?" Harry smiled at her. Hermione smiled and giggled. It was a wobbly giggle, somewhere between a laugh and a cry at the same time.  
"You said..... You said um..... One day.... You hoped to change the ring. Into an... engagement ring." Hermione said. Harry stared at her.  
"Would you like that?" Harry asked her. Hermione sniffed.  
"What?" She asked. Harry took both her hands tightly and lowered himself to the ground, supporting himself on one knee.  
"Would you, Hermione Granger, be my wife?" Harry asked. Hermione burst out sobbing and flung herself down to his level. Harry closed his eyes and comforted her. Her steady stream of tears was staining the back of his coat. When the cries subsided, Harry lifted her face. He wiped away a trailing tear with his thumb.  
"You didn't answer me." Harry said.  
"Yes." Hermione meekly said. They started to laugh and cry at the same time. Harry kissed Hermione. Harry stood up and helped her up.  
"I'm all muddy now." Hermione said, looking down at herself.  
"Not as muddy as me. You drove my knee into the mud 5 inches." Harry took out his wand and cleaned them up.  
"I'm sorry I don't have an engagement ring now." Harry told Hermione, wiping her face with his sleeve of his coat.  
"It's okay." Hermione said, sniffing. "So what do we do now?" She asked him.  
"Tell someone?" Harry suggested.  
"That sounds good." Hermione giggled. Harry smiled and took her hand.  
"Want me to walk you home?" Harry asked.  
"No. Not tonight." Hermione shook her head.  
"Why not?" Harry asked. "Do your parents hate me that much?" He teased. Hermione giggled again.  
"No. If we told them tonight, we'd be up until 4 in the morning. Can I um....... Stay at your place?" Hermione slowly asked.  
"Sure. We'll make Sirius sleep in the dog house." Hermione laughed.  
"Come on." Harry and Hermione walked out of the park.  
  
**********  
  
Harry opened the door to the house.  
"Wow." Hermione said. "So this is your house."  
"Yup. Sorry if it's messy. I try to keep it clean." Harry turned on the kitchen light.   
"Want a drink?" Harry asked her.  
"Water, please. Thanks." Suddenly there was a loud barking noise as Sirius slid into the kitchen as a dog, barking his head off. Hermione screamed.  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled. Sirius quickly changed back into a human.  
"Oh! Sorry! I thought you were robbers." Sirius said. "Hermione." Sirius nodded at Hermione.   
"Hi." Hermione said. Sirius turned to Harry.  
"Harry. You didn't tell me you were bringing her home." He said. "If you did I would have cleaned up."  
"It's okay Mr. Black." Hermione said.  
"It was kind of unexpected." Harry tried explaining.  
"Oh?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry. Harry handed Hermione her water.  
"We're getting married." They said together. Sirius fainted.  
  
  
Note: No! This is NOT the end!!!!!! There will be more to come! YAY!!! 


	8. Don't Forget to Floss Part 8

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
Harry used his wand to levitate Sirius upstairs to his room. Harry set Sirius on his bed. Hermione came upstairs after him.  
"Do you want to call your parents? Let them know where you are?" Harry asked her, shutting Sirius' door. Hermione shook her head.  
"If I did, I would be on the phone forever." She said. Harry scratched his head.  
"I can get some blankets and fix you a bed on the couch." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. Hermione blushed.  
"What about your bed? Like... old times?" She asked. Harry went red.  
"All right. You need pajamas?" He asked. Hermione nodded. Harry went to his room. Hermione stood in the doorway, fearing to go in.  
"You can wear these." Harry said, tossing her a pair of boxers. She held them up.   
"They're clean." Harry said. Hermione smiled at the cute pattern of a Muggle cereal box character on them.  
"And this is the only clean shirt I guess you could wear." Harry handed her a button up long sleeved shirt.  
"Thanks."  
"Bathroom's down the hall to your left." Harry said. Hermione left and went to the bathroom. Harry partially closed his door and slipped out of his pants and his shirt. He found a pair of pajama pants and tugged them on. Harry sifted through the hamper in his room, searching for a shirt to wear. Sirius had ignored the laundry again. Harry went downstairs and threw some clothes in the washer and set it so the clothes would be ready for morning. He came upstairs, rubbing his cold arms. He walked in his room. Hermione was in there, buttoning up the shirt. She smiled at him and blushed.  
"Um.... Do you mind?" Harry asked.  
"Mind what?" Hermione asked, fixing the collar of the shirt.  
"My pajamas?" Hermione stared at them, trying not to look at his chiseled chest.  
"They're fine." She said, looking at the ground.   
"Uh...... What side do you want?" Harry asked, pointing to his bed.  
"Either one's fine." She said. Harry pulled the comforter down and plumped his pillows.  
"You sure you don't mind... this?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. Harry sat on his bed and pulled his feet up. He wriggled them under the covers. Hermione walked over to the other side and climbed up. Harry handed her a handful of blankets.  
"Thanks." She whispered. She turned on her side and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Harry pulled the rest of the blankets over himself. He reached out a hand and turned out his lamp. He slid his hands under the blankets. He stretched one out under his pillow and found one of Hermione's hands with the other one. They laced their fingers together. Hermione smiled.  
"Can I kiss you?" Harry asked, lifting his head. Hermione nodded. Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
"Good night." Harry said. Hermione squeezed his hand. Harry squeezed back and closed his eyes.  
  
***************  
  
Sirius woke up and found himself with a pounding headache. He reached up a hand and felt the back of his head. He had a small lump there. He looked down at himself. He was still in his clothes from last night. What had happened? Oh yes. Harry and Hermione said they were getting married and he fainted. Harry and Hermione.   
'Wait!' Sirius thought to himself. He slid off his bed and ran to Harry's room. He flung open the door. He was going to say something but stopped. Harry and Hermione were asleep in Harry's bed. Hermione was lying on top of Harry, her arms around his neck, covers up to her waist. Sirius saw she was wearing one of Harry's shirts. Harry had his hands around her waist, fingers laced together. Sirius smiled. He quietly closed the door and went downstairs.  
  
Harry woke up from the sun shining through the blinds on his window. Hermione was lying on top of him, fast asleep. Her head nestled between his neck and shoulder. He reached a hand up and picked up a piece of her hair. He twisted it around his finger and let it go. The hair unraveled and fell back against Hermione's head. Harry turned his head and smelled her. Just how he remembered. It smelled of lilacs. Hermione snuffled and her back twitched. Her head lifted off Harry's shoulder.   
"Good morning." Harry said to her. Hermione smiled and stretched.   
"Hi." She said.   
"Can you um... Get off me?" Harry shyly asked. Hermione looked at where she was.  
"Oh. Sorry." Hermione rolled off him.  
"Thanks." Harry sat up and stretched his arms.  
"What time is it?" Hermione yawned. Harry looked at his clock.  
"Almost 11." Harry told her.  
"My parents probably called the police." Hermione said.  
"You wan to call them now?" Harry asked her.  
"No." She said. She reached down on the floor and picked her clothes up. She left the room and went to the bathroom. Harry got out of bed too and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. He reached for his glasses and put them on. He looked into his mirror and ran a comb through his hair. The bags under his eyes had gone away. He hadn't slept this well in ages. Hermione came back from the bathroom in the clothes she had worn last night.  
"Do you have a rubber band?" She asked. Harry searched in his desk and found one. Hermione took it and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.  
"What's that smell?" Hermione asked.  
"Sirius' making breakfast." Harry replied. "Hope you like extra burnt toast." Hermione giggled. They went downstairs.  
"Morning." Sirius said. He laid out plates with burnt toast and bacon on them in front of Harry and Hermione on the table.  
"Thanks." Harry said. He went to the refrigerator and took out the box of orange juice. He held it up to Hermione.  
"Want some?" Hermione nodded. Harry poured them each glasses. He put the juice back in the refrigerator.  
"Okay. Explain yourselves." Sirius said to them once Harry had sat down.  
"What's there to explain?" Harry asked.  
"When are you getting married?" Sirius asked. They both shrugged.  
"Hm...." Sirius said.  
"Are you okay with this?" Harry asked him.  
"Of course. I just don't have fatherly advice." Sirius said.  
"That's okay Mr. Black. My dad will have plenty." Hermione said.  
"Have you told them?" Sirius asked Hermione. They shook their heads.  
"I'm going to take Hermione to her house and I guess we'll tell them then. It'll be a while before I get back home." Harry said. He turned to Hermione.  
"Is that okay?" Hermione nodded and took a sip from her drink.  
  
******************  
  
"Well. There are no police cars." Harry told Hermione when they had pulled up in front of Hermione's house.   
"They're home." Hermione said.   
"You ready?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded. She turned the doorknob to the front door. It was unlocked.   
"Mum? Daddy?" Hermione called. There was the noise similar to that of a stampede. Mrs. Granger barreled out of the kitchen. She wrapped Hermione up in a gigantic hug.  
"Hermione! I was so worried!!!!!!" She said. "If I hadn't read that letter that was on your bed I would have called the police!"  
"You read my letter?" Hermione asked, slightly put down her mother had disrespected her privacy, but glad she hadn't called the police.  
"Yes. It was on your bed, and when I couldn't find you, I thought it was a note for me, saying where you'd gone." Mrs. Granger stared at Hermione.  
"Are you all right?" She asked. Hermione nodded. Harry cleared his throat.   
"Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Granger said, sounding like Mrs. Weasley.   
"Harry?" Mr. Granger poked his head out the kitchen.  
"Hello." Harry said to the Grangers.  
"Mum? Can we go in the kitchen?"  
"Yes dear. Hello Harry, how are you?" Mrs. Granger was all over him.  
"Fine thank you." Harry said.  
"Harry! How are you, boy?" Mr. Granger asked.  
"Good." Harry said. "Whose at the dentist office?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, there's nothing but cleaning appointments today. We needn't be there until later." Mrs. Granger said. "Sit!" Mrs. Granger forced Harry into a chair with an embroidered pillow on it.  
"Anyone want coffee?" Mrs. Granger said, holding up the coffee pot.  
"I will, dear." Mr. Granger said. Mrs. Granger got out a mug and set it in front of Mr. Granger.  
"Now Hermione, dear. What did you want?" Mrs. Granger asked, tipping the coffee pot.  
"Well...." Hermione started. "Harry and I are getting married." She said. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stared at them.  
"Mum! The coffee!" Hermione said as the mug began to overflow.  
"OH!" Mrs. Granger said, she set the pot down. She ran around to the other end of the table and kissed Hermione's cheek, then Harry's.  
"Oh! I'm so happy!" Mr. Granger handed his wife a handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes.  
"When's the wedding?" She asked. Hermione opened her mouth.  
"How about August?" Mrs. Granger said. "Yes, August is good. And I have the perfect wedding dress idea!"  
"Mum." Hermione said.  
"Yes dear?"  
"I want to pick my own out." She said. Mrs. Granger frowned slightly.  
"Yes, of course dear. It's your wedding. But your hair!!!!! We could make a flower garland!!!! Won't that be lovely!!!!!! And---" Mrs. Granger rattled on and on. Mr. Granger leaned over to Harry.  
"Good man." He said. Harry smiled.  
"Thanks." He said.  
"I hope you like golf." Mr. Granger told him.  
"Um.... I've seen Happy Gilmore." Harry said. Mr. Granger stared at him.  
"It's a movie. About golf." Harry said.  
"Oh. Must have missed that one. What about croquet?"  
"I like that." Harry said.  
"Good, good." Mr. Granger patted his shoulder. Mrs. Granger rounded on Harry.  
"And you!!!!!!!!!! Would a white tux do? And the boutonnière! I have a friend who knows how to make them! How delightful! It should be a white flower, to blend in with the suit-" Hermione smiled at Harry over her mother's shoulder. Harry grinned back. Then a sudden thought raced through his head. What was he going to tell Ron?  
  
Note: Stay tuned!!!!!! 


	9. Don't Forget to Floss Part 9

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
Harry and Hermione left the Granger's house around 3:30. Hermione had finally convinced her mother that she wanted to have a part in planning the wedding. Mrs. Granger gave Harry a strangling hug and Mr. Granger invited him to golf sometime. Harry helped Hermione into the car and walked around to the driver side.  
"What do you want to do now? Lunch? Or dinner?" He teased.  
"What were you wanting to do."  
"Actually.... Tell Ron." Harry said, starting the car. Hermione was quiet. Harry reached over and turned on the radio.  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked softly.  
"If it's okay with you." Harry pulled a U-turn out of the cul-de-sac and exited the neighborhood. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled.  
"It's okay." She said. Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione had leaned her seat in Harry's car back and was sleeping with Harry's coat over her. She woke up as she felt the car slow and run over a gravel road.  
"We're almost there." Harry told her. She stretched and fixed her seat upright. The Burrow loomed up ahead. Harry pulled into the driveway. He opened the door for Hermione.   
"Do you think they'll mind?" Hermione asked.  
"Nah." Harry said. They walked up to the door. He knocked. Loud voices were heard from inside. Hermione looked at Harry. He shrugged. The door opened.   
"Harry?" Fred asked.  
"Hey uh... Fred." Harry said.  
"Hey Hermione! You're here too?"   
"I like the um... facial hair." Hermione said. Fred stroked his red goatee.  
"George has the side burns. Come on in. Ron's getting chewed out." Hermione tugged at Harry's arm.  
"Maybe we should go then." Harry said.  
"No, it's all right." Fred moved aside to let them in. Harry stepped into the burrow, Hermione coming in behind him.   
"Sit down. I'll try to get Ron." Harry sat down on the couch. Hermione say down next to him. Fred went into the kitchen. He nor Ron came out, it was Mrs. Weasley.  
"Harry and Hermione! Dears! You came for a visit!" She wrapped them both up in hugs.  
"Oh, you've arrived at a bad time." She said, pressing her hands together and shaking her head.  
"Well. We could leave, Mrs. Weasley. We just wanted to talk to Ron." Hermione said.  
"Welllllllllllllll. All right. RONALD!!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Harry and Hermione cringed. Ron came out of the kitchen.  
"Harry! And... Hermione. What's up?" Ron asked.  
"What's up with you?" Harry asked.  
"Ron got Leila pregnant." Mrs. Weasley said haughtily. Hermione's mouth dropped open, but Harry wasn't that surprised.  
"Mum!!!!!" Ron whined, ears going red.  
"Uh. Congratulations?" Harry said.  
"Thanks!" Leila said, coming out of the kitchen. "I'm really excited. And Ron's dead meat." She said.  
"Yeah. Well....." Ron muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "So. Why are you here?" Hermione looked at Harry.  
"You want to say it?" She asked. Harry nodded.  
"Um. Ron. I really owe you one. For helping me." He looked at Hermione. "For helping us."  
"Oh. Sure, sure. Anything for my friends." Ron grinned at Harry.  
"We're getting married." Harry said. It was Ron's turn to be surprised.  
"Really? Really? That's great!" Ron said. Ron gave Hermione a hug and shook Harry's hand. Leila also gave Hermione a hug and Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.  
"It's like my other son getting married!" she sobbed. She almost strangled Harry to death.  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."  
"Oh. This is terrific news! I'll tell Bill and Ginny." She ran off. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Leila stood in the family room.  
"So. We should be getting back." Harry said.  
"Well, good luck to you." Ron said.  
"Good luck to you." Hermione returned. They all smiled and Harry and Hermione left.   
  
********************  
  
In the car, Hermione put a hand on Harry's arm.  
"Harry. Let's go somewhere." She said.  
"Like where?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged and took her hand back. "Somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere but here." She said.  
"Hot or Cold." Harry said.  
"Hot. Well, warm. Hot in the day and cool in the evenings." Hermione took Harry's coat from the back seat and curled it around her.  
"Sounds like you have the perfect idea." Harry said, grinning.  
"Well..... No airfare."  
"Train-fare? Bus fare?" Harry teased.  
"Harry. We can apparate. Think of how much money we'll save!"  
"Just tell me where you want to go and we'll go." Harry said.  
"An island." Said Hermione.  
"Hermione, there thousands of islands. Pick one." Hermione tapped her chin in thought.  
"Hawaii." Hermione said.  
"That's going to take a lot of energy, apparating. And where will we sleep? It costs money for hotels and for restaurants." Harry turned his head and looked at Hermione. She was frowning.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You're such a vacation pooper." She said. Harry sighed.  
"All right. All right. We'll find a hotel. When do you want to go?"  
"As soon as you have a reservation." She said.  
"When's that?"  
"Likely this evening." She said. Harry laughed.  
"Okay."  
  
Mrs. Granger was the only one home at the Granger residence except for old, fat, Crookshanks.   
"Use the phone Harry. Get a nice one." Hermione called to him, running upstairs to pack. Harry looked over the phone numbers of hotels in Hawaii that Hermione had printed off the internet. Harry called 4 before finding a good enough accommodation. He hung up the phone.  
"Did you get one?" Hermione called.  
"Yes. The Fairwinds." Harry said. Hermione rushed downstairs and dumped Crookshanks in his arms. Crookshanks purred lazily. Hermione rushed back upstairs.   
"I need your help." Hermione said. Harry went upstairs, Crookshanks still in his arms.   
"Which ones do you like best?" Hermione asked, holding up several bathing suits and sundresses.  
"Well. I like that one." Harry said, pointing to the flowered blue sundress.  
"Okay." Hermione flung the dress and the others into her suitcase.  
"And these?" Hermione asked. Harry blushed.  
"Well.... Do you only have two pieces?"  
"Yes."  
"Um. The burgundy one." Harry said. Hermione flung both bikinis in the suitcase. Mrs. Granger came upstairs.  
"I still say this is a strange idea, dear." She said. She handed Hermione shorts, socks, undergarments, and Capri's. Hermione packed them all away.  
"I need pajamas." Hermione said, rushing around her room. Mrs. Granger took Crookshanks from Harry.  
"Are you sure she needs pajamas?" Mrs. Granger whispered to Harry. He went bright red. She left the room, laughing softly.   
"Harry will you get my bathroom stuff together?" Hermione asked Harry, head stuck in her closet, flinging out nightgowns and other paraphernalia. Harry walked into the bathroom attached to her room.   
"What do you usually use?" He called.  
"Hairspray, all the makeup in the basket on the counter. Hair dryer, take all the rubber bands. A few scrunchies, the lotion under the sink, the body wash in the tub, grab the green washcloth and the cotton balls." Harry exited the bathroom with all the above. He dumped it on her bed.   
"Now. Which one should I bring?" She asked, holding up the pajama sets.  
"That one." Harry said, picking out the sleeveless nightgown. She threw the nightgown and another pair of pajamas in the suitcase. Hermione went into the bathroom and came out with a bag and a box of feminine pads.  
"Just in case." She said. She shoved everything in the bag and stuffed it in the suitcase.  
"Voila!" She said, magically magnifying the suitcase with her wand. Everything was immediately neatly packed and fit perfectly. She shut the suitcase and zipped it.  
"Oh! I forgot shoes!" Hermione shrieked. Harry moaned.  
  
At Harry's house, Sirius followed him everywhere.  
"Where are you going? For how long?" He pressed.  
"Not long." Was all Harry said. It took Harry about 15 minutes to pack everything he needed.  
"Well. Call me long distance when you get there." Sirius said as Harry and Hermione gathered in the living room.  
"We will. Bye!" And they apparated.  
  
Note: Yay! Vacation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stay tuned! 


	10. Don't Forget to Floss Part 10

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
"Ah! You must be the Potters." Said the lady at the counter at the Fairwinds Hotel. Hermione looked up at Harry.  
"Yes." Harry said, ignoring her stare. The receptionist typed in her computer. Harry gave her his credit card and she charged the amount.  
"Enjoy your stay!" she said, giving them their room keys along with a cheerful smile. They headed to their room.  
"The Potters?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"Well, whoever I talked to on the phone thought I wanted two separate rooms. So I had to make a white lie." Harry said.  
"I liked it." Hermione said, attaching herself to his arm. Harry went red.  
"So what's our room like?" She asked him.  
"Well. It has a porch."  
"A porch?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah. The hotel has a room with a sliding door that leads onto a porch and the porch goes on to a beach."  
"A beach! How fun!" Hermione squealed. She hugged Harry's arm tighter.   
"Here we are." Harry said. He used the card key to open the door. He pushed the door open with his foot. It was very tropical. The bed had a floral spread, and a television was poised on the counter in front of the bed. A bathroom branched off to the side. Harry pulled their luggage in the room.  
"Look! Isn't it so beautiful?" Hermione asked, running out onto the porch. Harry picked up a card that was left on the miniature refrigerator.  
"It says we can get drinks served to the room for us to 'enjoy' on the porch." Harry read from the card. Hermione rushed back in.  
"What should we do first?" Hermione asked Harry. He shrugged.  
"It was your idea." Hermione flopped back on the bed. Harry picked up one of the many brochures on the table. He handed it to Hermione.  
"Here. It talks about the activities and things the hotel offers." He laid down on the bed next to her on his back. Hermione opened the brochure. She looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye. She rolled on her side and spooned up against Harry. Harry turned his head and looked at her.  
"Do you know how to play volleyball?" Hermione asked, burying her head on his shoulder.  
"I've seen it on TV, but never really played it." He said. Hermione turned the page.  
"Ooooh. There's a barbeque and dancing on Fridays. That's tonight." Hermione looked at Harry.  
"I take it you want to go then?" He asked. Hermione nodded.  
"All right." Harry sat up.  
"But what should we do now? "Hermione asked.  
"There's a hot tub." Harry said. Hermione grinned.  
  
**********  
  
That evening, before the barbeque, Hermione showered in the bathroom. Harry had already had his turn and was getting ready in the main room. Hermione turned the water off. She heard the sounds of the TV in the other room. She smiled to herself. Drying off, she tugged on her undergarments and then slid her red sundress on. It had a tie in the back and she couldn't reach it. She opened the bathroom door.  
"Ahem." She said, shyly. Harry looked up.   
"Done already?" He asked. Hermione tip toed out into the room.  
"No. Can you tie me?" She asked.  
"Wh-What?" Harry asked, going red.  
"Tie me." Hermione said, turning around, indicating the tie in the back.  
"Oh. Sure." He stood up from his chair and took the ties of the sundress. Hermione leaned back into him. Harry sniffed her wet hair. Lilacs again.  
"You smell like a garden." He whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled.  
"Thanks. You smell.... Like a guy." She replied. Harry laughed.  
"Sweat and Grass?" He asked.  
"No, no. You smell like.... You used to."  
"I USED to smell?" He teased. Hermione sighed.  
"I.. I mean at Hogwarts. You know. That cologne."  
"Midnight in Cairo?"  
"Yeah." Hermione leaned her head against his chest. "Midnight in Cairo."  
"Want to dry your hair? And.... Finish getting ready?" Harry asked, red in the face, backing away.  
"All right." Hermione went back into the bathroom. She closed the door and hefted herself onto the counter. She stared at herself in the mirror. Was she doing something wrong? Harry was acting funny around her. Hermione ran a hand through her wet hair, crinching it up with a fist. She slid off the counter and reached for her hair dryer.  
  
At the barbeque, there was festive dancing and music. The food was delicious.  
"I don't think I can eat anymore." Harry said, leaning back in his seat. "I had around 50 shrimp and a lobster claw and a serving of crab salad." Hermione giggled. Harry looked at all the other couples dancing. A few of the kids at the hotel started a three person conga line that quickly dispersed as they ran after sea gulls.  
"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked Hermione. She blushed and nodded. Harry helped her up out of her seat. The music playing was slow. Hermione stayed close to Harry as they danced. They had never danced before. The only dance they had had at Hogwarts was the Yule Ball, and that was a total disaster.   
  
Later that evening, Harry was sound asleep in the bed. Hermione, however, was outside on their room porch. She sat in a chair in her night robe. Her wand was lighting the book she was reading. The ocean lapped at the beach and the wind licked at the pages of her book. It was another of Hermione's romance novels. She had started it a while ago, but never had the chance or heart to read it. She turned the page, eyes rapidly taking in the story.   
"'Mione?" said a sleepy voice from behind her. Harry was standing in just boxer shorts in the doorway. "What are you doing?" Harry yawned. Hermione quickly shut her book.  
"Nothing." She said fast, glad Harry didn't have his glasses on.  
"Come in." He said. Hermione grabbed her wand and stood up and hugged her book to her chest. 'Was this it?' She thought. Hermione went inside the room. Harry shut the door behind her. He put a hand on her waist. She set her book on the nightstand on her side of the bed. She crawled in. Harry crawled in after her. Harry rolled on his side, facing away from her. Hermione frowned and bit her lip. She turned on her side, facing away from him. She squeezed her eyes shut, jamming her hands under her pillow. She sighed loudly. There was a soft sliding sound. A hand creeped up onto Hermione's shoulder. Harry turned and hugged Hermione to himself.  
  
***********  
  
Early the next morning, Hermione woke up to a cold bed. She looked towards the bathroom, wondering if he was in there. He wasn't. The door was wide open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. There was only one card key on the nightstand. He must have gone somewhere. She slid out of bed and picked out clothes for the day. She walked into the bathroom and pushed the door. It started to close but bounced back, leaving an inch open. She undressed and took a shower. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped herself up and wrung her hair out into the shower. She lifted her burgundy bikini. She took off her towel and slid the bottom part of the bikini on.  
"Hermione?" Harry said, coming into the room. The door closed behind him. Hermione saw his shadow pass the door. There was a clink of plastic on wood. The door to the bathroom swung open.  
"Oh! Sorry." Harry said, turning around. Hermione didn't say anything. She picked up her sundress and slid it over the bikini. She gathered up her pajamas and exited the bathroom, sliding past Harry.  
"Sorry." He said again.  
"It's okay." She said. She folded her pajamas and put them away in her suitcase. She took out her makeup bag and hair dryer and set them in the bathroom.  
"I got food." Harry said, pointing to a plastic tray on the small table in their room.  
"They only had Lucky Charms and Frosted Flakes left." Harry said, holding up two small boxes of the sugary cereals. Hermione took the box of Frosted Flakes. She sat down and poured the cereal into a small Styrofoam bowl and added milk. Harry sat down opposite her.  
"So..." Harry said, breaking the silence. "What do you want to do today?" Hermione shrugged. They ate their breakfast in silence. Hermione went in the bathroom and finished fixing herself up. When she was almost done, Harry came in the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist. It brought a small smile to her face. Hermione blushed.  
"There's my girl." Harry said. He kissed her cheek.  
"I'll be outside." He left the bathroom. When Hermione heard the porch door slide shut she laid down on the bathroom floor on her back, arms spread-eagled. She sighed happily and stared at the ceiling for a long time before going into the main room.  
  
Hermione curled up on the messy bed in the humid afternoon, immersed in her romance novel. She bit her pinky in the dramatic romantic part of the book. Suddenly she slammed the book shut and ran to the bathroom. She ripped off her sundress, leaving her in her bikini. She silently rummaged in her suitcase for the skirt she had brought along that went with the bikini. She tied the beach skirt around her waist and started her plan.  
  
Harry was lying on his back in the sand, his arms up behind his head. His eyes were closed, face tilted up to the sun. There was a soft padding noise. Someone dropped to the sand beside him. He opened one eye.  
"Hey." Hermione said, lying down next to him.  
"Hey." He replied.  
"Want a lemonade? They're on the porch table." She said.  
"Maybe later. What happened to your sundress?" Harry asked.  
"I took it off. What happened to your outfit?"  
"Took it off and put on swim shorts." Harry casually replied.  
"You're not swimming though." Hermione said. She spooned up against Harry, sliding her smooth leg onto his. Harry's ears went red. The red flushed up to his face. Harry stared at Hermione. Hermione seemed in a daze, tip toeing her fingers across Harry's belly.  
"I'm glad I don't have hair growing out of my belly button." Hermione said teasingly, brushing her hand lightly over the patch of hair that trailed down from Harry's belly button, down into his swim shorts. Harry tensed up. Hermione ran her leg down Harry's.  
"Mione, whatever you're doing, I like it." Harry said, sounding surprised and scared.  
"Hmm?" Hermione asked, the corners of her mouth twitching. Harry rolled over on top of Hermione and kissed her passionately, his arousal jamming between her legs.  
"Shouldn't we go inside?" Hermione said, breaking the kiss.  
"Right." Harry said. He picked Hermione up and kissed her all the way to the door.   
"what about..." Hermione said. Harry picked up his wand and waved it. The doors locked, the shades closed, and the lights dimmed. Harry moved Hermione over to the bed and laid her down on it. He kissed her neck. They were both starting to breathe heavily.  
"Good thing we're wearing so little clothing." Harry said. Hermione giggled quietly.   
"Why don't we make this humid afternoon hotter?" He said. He reached around and fumbled with Hermione's bikini top. Once they had fixed themselves, they started a pleasure filled afternoon that seemed to last forever.  
  
Note: There WAS a warning at the top of the page, so don't come crying to me if you were offended. This IS a romance. 


	11. Don't Forget to Floss Part 11

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
Harry woke up to a humid evening. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock to his right. It was eight pm. Hermione stirred next to him. Harry picked up a strand of her hair and twisted it around his finger. Hermione turned over.  
"Hey." Hermione said. She pulled the covers up over her breasts. Harry snuggled against her.  
"So." He said, smiling at her and playing with her hair. "How was it?" Hermione shrugged, the covers sliding against her skin.  
"Better."  
"Than the first you mean?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
"But..."  
"But what?" Harry unwound Hermiones hair from his finger.  
"You kind of squeezed these too tight." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry softly laughed.  
"Well, I bet I'll have scars on my back where you dug your nails in." Harry shot back. Hermione gave a quiet giggle.   
"I'm hungry." Hermione said. Harry laughed.   
"All right. Let's get freshened up and we'll go out for lobster." Harry said. Hermione nodded and leaned into Harry. Harry gave her a kiss. Hermione picked up one of the loose bed sheets and wrapped it around herself and scurried into the bathroom. Harry leaned back in the warm bed.  
  
*************  
  
Harry and Hermione checked out of the hotel the next afternoon and arrived tired back in London a while later. Sirius jumped, startled, when Harry and Hermione apparated into the living room.  
"Hi." Harry said to Sirius, dropping his suitcase on the floor.  
"I didn't know you would be back so soon." Sirius said.  
"Well. We are. I'm going to take Hermione home then I'll unpack." Harry told Sirius. He nodded. Harry and Hermione left, Hermione giving Sirius a slight wave with her hand.  
  
At the Grangers,  
"Oh! Dear! You're back!" Mrs. Granger said, hugging Hermione first, then Harry.   
"Won't you stay for tea?" Mrs. Granger asked Harry. Harry shook his head.  
"No. Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Granger."  
"Call me Sue." Mrs. Granger told Harry.  
"Um... All right Mrs. Granger." Harry headed to the door, Hermione following him. Mrs. Granger stayed where she stood.   
"Well. I'll be going." Harry said, looking at Hermione, eyes flicking towards Mrs. Granger.   
"Uh, mum?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Mrs. Granger hurried into the kitchen. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He pulled her close.  
"Should we tell them?" Hermione whispered into his ear as Harry kissed her neck.  
"Tomorrow."   
"I'm working tomorrow. I promise Mum I would when I got back."  
"I'll go to your work tomorrow then." Harry said. He kissed the tip of Hermione's nose.  
"Do you think that's a good idea? What about your work?"  
"They think I won't be back until Wednesday." Harry said, grinning. Hermione giggled. Harry kissed her on the lips, deepening the kiss every gaining second. The front door opened.  
"I'm home! Oh! Sorry!" Mr. Granger said, dentist files in hand, and ran into the kitchen. Hermione giggled and blushed. Harry was totally red.  
"See you tomorrow." Harry told Hermione. He left the house.  
  
*************  
  
The next day, Hermione swiveled back and forth in the swirly chair behind the reception desk. Mrs. Granger was helping with cleaning appointments today. She kept popping in an out during cleanings to make sure Harry had arrived already. Hermione spun herself faster around in the chair. She swung her feet. She stared at the file cabinets behind her and spun some more.  
"Having fun?" said a voice.  
"Oh!" Hermione blushed and stopped the chair. "Well. You came at a good time. It's break soon for us." Hermione told Harry. "Let me go see if my mom is finished with the fluoride stock." Hermione stood up and ran into the back. Harry looked around and went behind the desk. He sat in the swirly chair. He pushed with his feet and swirled around.  
"Whoa." He said. When the chair stopped swiveling, he stood up and hurried back to the other side of the reception desk. Mrs. Granger and Hermione returned.  
"Here mother. Sit in the chair." Hermione said, indicating the swirly chair. Mrs. Granger sat, anxiously twisting her hands in her lap  
"Mum. This might be a shock and a disappointment for you. But please keep it down..." Hermione started.  
"Oh, that's not necessary dear, I figured it out." Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry and Hermione.  
"You did?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course!"  
"So... You're not mad?" Hermione asked.  
"Not one bit. I couldn't be happier." Mrs. Granger started to stand up. Suddenly, it clicked.  
"Um. Mrs. Granger... Hermione's not pregnant. At least I don't think she is." Harry told Mrs. Granger. Mrs. Granger's mouth dropped open. She sat back down.  
"You're NOT?!" Mrs. Granger said.  
"Mum! Please!" Hermione said. "Of course I'm not!"  
"Then what did you want to tell me?" Mrs. Granger demanded. Hermione looked at Harry for support.  
"Mrs. Granger, you might be mad at us for this. But you wanted to have this big wedding and we really didn't want one so we... How should I put this..." Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
"You got married? Already?" Mrs. Granger asked softly, frowning.  
"Mum, are you terribly mad at us?" Hermione asked. There was loooooooooooong silence. Mrs. Granger sniffled.  
"Mum?" Hermione asked again. Mrs. Granger burst into tears. She grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I'm so happy!!!!!!" Mrs. Granger sobbed. "Now I can eagerly await grandkids!"  
"Mum!!!!" Hermione moaned. All the hygienists ran into the waiting room.  
"You're pregnant?" Mary asked Hermione. She shook her head.  
"Then what's all the ruckus about? Lucinda asked.  
"We got married and now mum's glad she can wait for grandchildren." Hermione said. Mrs. Granger was still crying. Harry stood awkwardly.  
"I thought you went on vacation." Sarah said.  
"We did. But then.... We had a talk and decided it would be best. So Harry found a pastor to marry us. All the girls squealed and hugged Hermione.  
"Where did you get married?" Mary asked.  
"On the beach." Hermione said, acting like it was nothing.  
"How romantic!" Sarah gushed. When the girls had settled down, Lucinda realized they left their clients. They hurried to the back. Hermione went and talked to her mom, who had calmed down.  
"I don't blame you." Mrs. Granger told them. "But... Where are you going to live? Separately?" Harry shuffled his feet.  
"I found a house." He admitted slowly. "It's for sale. I can probably afford it." Mrs. Granger took Harry's arm.  
"Nonsense. We'll buy the house for you. It can be your wedding present."  
"Mother! You can't do that!" Hermione argued. Mrs. Granger shook her head.  
"No. We'll buy it." So that was it. It was final.  
  
Note: Okay. It's shorter, but if I got started on the house and stuff, it would have gone over my limit of pages I like to have required for when I type. So yeah... Stay tuned! 


	12. Don't Forget to Floss Part 12

Don't Forget to Floss  
  
By RowlingIdol (a.k.a. Lauren G.)  
  
Note: THIS SEQUENCE CAN CONTAIN SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR HARRY POTTER FANS WHO EITHER DON'T APPRECIATE THE ROMANCE THAT IS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY, OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE READING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. ENJOY.  
Harry and Hermione stood outside 278 Cyprus Drive.   
"This is it?" Hermione said, frowning at the old repaired house.  
"Yes." Harry said. He touched the gate that led to the front door.  
"I mean, its in a wonderful wizard neighborhood, but..." Hermione stopped and stared at Harry.  
"Harry?" she asked.  
"This was my house." He said softly. Hermione went white.  
"Oops." She quietly said to herself.   
"It was rebuilt. The Ministry hired Muggle construction workers to fix it. I never knew until 6th year." Hermione went up to Harry and slid her hand in his.  
"Well. They did a good job rebuilding it." She said. Harry turned to her.  
"How do you know?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.  
"You're in 10 books, Harry. They showed your house in one of them. But... All that was there were the hedges, the gate, and some stones." Harry reached for the rusted latch on the gate and slid it out. The gate lazily swung open.  
"Come on." Harry took Hermione's hands and they walked up into the house. Hermione's eyes widened as she entered the house. There was a kitchen to the right and a pair of stairs leading up next to a den.  
"Why didn't it sell?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"It did, twice. People fell in love with the inside. But... The real estate said the people who moved out felt... odd in the house. Like, something was filling in around them they couldn't explain. A force." Hermione shuddered.  
"I don't feel anything." Harry said.  
"Maybe because it was your house." Harry let go of Hermione's hand and went upstairs. Hermione followed. Harry paused in front of a door. He pushed it open.  
"This was my room." He said. He turned and walked down the hall as if he knew where everything was exactly.  
"And my parents room." Hermione squeezed in front of him and walked into the room.   
"Red trim." Hermione said. "And red and gold in the bathroom." Hermione flicked the light on in the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Harry walked in the room behind her.  
"So you agree?" He asked, smoothing her hair.  
"To what?"  
"Living here." Harry said. Hermione paused, then nodded. She turned around and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
"When should we move in?" She asked, snuggling.  
"Tomorrow." Harry said. "For now, we'll stay at my house."  
"Your house?" Hermione asked. "My parents wanted me to stay over at mine tonight."  
"Yours it is then."  
  
*************  
  
Months later, at the end of March, there was a phone call in the early morning at the Potter's house. Hermione rolled over and nudged Harry.  
"If they want me to come into work today tell them no." She sleepily muttered to Harry. Harry groaned and sat up. He walked across the room to the phone sitting on the desk.  
"Hello?" He asked lazily.  
"Harry? Harry, it Ron!"  
"Ron? It's....."  
"5 a.m." Hermione called across to him.  
"5 in the morning! What's up?"  
"Well. I'm a father!"   
"Really? Congratulations!"  
"What?" Hermione was already out of bed and rushing over to Harry.  
"That's great! Boy or girl?"  
"Both. Leila had twins!"  
"Incredible! Here, Hermione wants to talk." Harry handed the phone to Hermione.  
"Leila had twins!" Hermione squealed and grabbed the phone.  
"That's wonderful Ron! Congratulations! How's Leila doing?"  
"Great!"  
"And the babies?"  
"Healthy."  
"What are their names?"   
"Jonathan and Kathryn." Ron said.  
"Awwwww! How cute!" Hermione handed the phone back to Harry. Harry talked about making plans to meet up with the Ron and Leila and see their twins. He hung up the phone.  
"Should I make some coffee?" Harry asked her. Hermione shrugged.  
"We're both awake. I'm going to lay back down though." Hermione walked over to the bed and covered herself back up. Harry exited the room and went down to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
Harry placed the coffeepot back in the maker and set his empty mug on the counter. It was half past 5. He walked back upstairs. Hermione wasn't in the bed anymore. He was sure she was getting ready early in the bathroom, when he heard tiny sniffling noises. He narrowed his eyebrows and walked to the bathroom door. He tapped the door with his knuckles.  
"Mione? You all right?" He asked. He pressed his ear against the door and heard a small sob. Harry opened the door. Hermione was crouched on the floor with her head resting against the bowl of the toilet seat. She was crying.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"   
"I threw up." She sobbed. "I hate throwing up." She started to cry harder. Harry put a hand to her forehead.  
"You're burning up. You're getting back to bed." Harry picked Hermione up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. Hermione clung to him crying.  
"You probably have the flu. You're pale and clammy." Hermione sniffled.  
"It was going around at the office. Mum had it not too long ago." She said weakly. Harry covered Hermione up in all the sheets on the bed.  
"You're not going to work today." Harry said sternly.  
"What about you?" Hermione asked, curling up under the covers.  
"I have a board meeting today. I have to go. Will you be all right?" Hermione nodded.  
"I'll be back in the afternoon to check on you. Go to sleep. I'll call in around 7." But Hermione was already drifting to sleep.  
  
Hermione woke up achy and sweaty. A crack of sunlight streamed through the break in the curtains. Hermione kicked some of the blankets off of her. The bedroom door creaked open.  
"Ah! Put those covers back on." Harry told her grinning. He made his way into the room with a tray.  
"It's only noon. Why are you home now?" Hermione asked, sitting up. She pulled the covers back up around herself.  
"Board meeting got over early. I made you soup." Harry set the tray in front of Hermione. Hermione smiled. She took the spoon and ladled up some soup. A orange goldfish bobbed in between the noodles.  
"I thought they'd cheer you up." Harry said. Hermione put the spoon up to her mouth and ate the little cracker.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. I'll check on you in a few." Harry left the room.  
  
******************  
  
That night, Harry took a pair of spare blankets from the linen closet and set up a bed on the couch downstairs. He watched the night news shows before turning the television off and falling asleep. He was shook awake by a bundled up Hermione around 3 in the morning.  
"What's up?" Harry asked, reaching for his glasses. He put them on and his eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the kitchen. Hermione had a tear stained face.  
"Did you throw up again?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
"You shouldn't have gotten up then." Harry stood up and took Hermione by the shoulders.  
"Want me to carry you up?" He asked. Hermione nodded again.  
"All right." Harry bent down and scooped Hermione up. He carried her up to the bedroom. He laid her in the bed and covered her with the sheets.  
"Stay with me?" Hermione asked. Harry crawled into the bed next to her. Hermione turned and curled up against Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and feel asleep once again.  
  
The next morning, Hermione was up and sitting in the kitchen.  
"You sure you want to go to work today?" Harry asked Hermione. He was rushing around the kitchen trying to get things ready for work. He threw a sandwich together and rummaged around for a water bottle.  
"Yes. I want to go to work." Hermione said.  
"You better get ready then." Harry told her. Harry fixed his tie, using the toaster as a mirror.  
"I have to go now, see you later." Harry said, coming over to give Hermione a kiss.  
"Come visit me." Hermione slightly whined, pouting.  
"Okay then." Harry left the house for work.  
  
At the Dentist office, Hermione was greeted warmly by her mother.  
"Feeling better honey?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Probably just the 24 hour flu. I wasn't feeling that great." Hermione took her coat off.  
"I'll let you work the front desk today then. Keep you sitting down." Mrs. Granger said.  
"Thanks mum." Hermione said. The rest of the day progressed well, when it was time for break, Hermione and Sarah went across the street to the Imperial. It was a Wednesday and it was the Deli sandwich day. Hermione took a bite of her sandwich. She put it back down and reached for her pickle. She took a big bite out of it. She chewed slowly. She swallowed and set it down, then picked it up and took another bite.  
"So how have things been?" Sarah asked Hermione. Hermione swallowed.  
"Good, you?" Hermione asked.  
"Good. How's Harry?"  
"He's fine." Hermione took another bite out of her pickle. Sarah watched her as she chewed.  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
"Nothing." Sarah quickly said. Hermione finished the last of her pickle.  
"Our friend Ron's wife had twins, just the other day." Hermione said.  
"Really? That's great!"   
"Are you going to eat that?" Hermione asked Sarah, pointing to Sarah's pickle, which was left untouched next to Sarah's sandwich.  
"No. You can have it." Sarah gave Hermione the pickle.  
"Thanks!" Hermione bit into the pickle.   
"Um, Hermione?" Sarah asked.  
"Mmm hmm?" Hermione asked.  
"Are you um....... Nevermind." Sarah shook her head. Hermione shrugged and started to finish her pickle.  
  
Note: Okay, sorry its been a long time. But here is the latest update! 


	13. Don't Forget to Floss Part 13

Don't Forget To Floss

By Lauren G.

Chapter 13

Author's Note: Well, here it is folks. I know a major part of this is spoiled in 'Angel Kisses', but there is more to the story! So please read.

It was April 1st, All Fool's Day. Harry walked downstairs in his pajama bottoms and went to the front door. He yawned and opened the door. He stepped out to get to the paper lying on the walkway and stepped in something very squishy. He groaned and lifted a slippered foot.

"Dragon dung! Yuck!" Harry said. He would have to clean up the mess with his wand later. There was a note tied to the Daily Prophet.

'April Fools – Fred & George'. Harry had to smile at the cleverness of how the Weasley twins still managed to prank old friends. He walked back in the house, leaving his slippers near the door. He laid the paper out on the kitchen table and began to make some coffee. Hermione came down the stairs.

"What smells like dung bombs? Only worse?"

"Fred and George." Harry said.

"They're here?" Hermione said, pulling her robe around her tighter.

"No." Harry said, going over and kissing her cheek. "They set out dragon dung on our walkway. Don't you know what day it is?"

"April 1st….. Oh…. Those buggers." Hermione said.

"Waffles?" Harry asked, as he magicked frozen waffles out of the fridge and they settled themselves in the toaster oven.

"No thanks. I'm not feeling very hungry." Hermione said. She was holding her stomach as she sat, sort of hunched over.

"Let me guess. You threw up again and you're not telling me." Harry said, his back turned. Hermione's eyes shifted from side to side.

"You did, didn't you." Harry said, coming over and setting a plate of waffles in front of her.

"I think we should go to a doctor."

"Not St. Mungos!" Hermione pleaded. There were too many bad memories from that place.

"No. I'll look in the phone book." Harry said. Hermione slumped in her seat.

Hermione had her arms folded across her chest and was impatiently tapping her foot. She was angry that Harry had dragged her to a doctor's office. Harry was reading a Cooking magazine, his glasses slipping down his face.

"Mrs. Potter?" Said a nurse in a teddy bear printed scrub, opening a door. Hermione threw a glare at Harry as she stood up.

"What?" He said, defensively. He followed her into the back. There was more awkward silence as they waited in another room. Finally, a doctor came in.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, scribbling on a clipboard.

"Hermione's been throwing up." Harry said. "Off and on. For… a while I guess." Hermione looked everywhere in the room but Harry or the doctor.

"I see…. And you've been married how long?" He asked. Hermione finally looked at Harry. He looked back and shrugged. That was a weird question for a doctor to ask.

"Not even a year." Hermione said. The doctor grinned. "Well, I have a simple test for you to take, Mrs. Potter."

"Um.. Okay." Hermione said. The doctor left and came back with a box and handed it to Hermione.

"A PREGNANCY TEST?" Hermione shrieked. Harry fell out of his seat. He stood up and rubbed at his ears and sat back down.

"Yes." The doctor said, also rubbing at his ears. "Morning sickness is common in pregnant women. I suggest you take it. The restroom is down the hall on your left." Hermione stood up and walked out of the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered. Harry twiddled his thumbs. Pregnancy test? What would Ron say… The doctor scribbled more on his clipboard. He lifted his head and gave Harry a cheesy smile. Harry just stared blankly back.

There was a click and Hermione came back into the room with one of the nurses behind her.

"Well?" Harry asked, looking at his wife's face, which was emotionless. The nurse handed the plastic test to the doctor. They both smiled at the Potter's.

"No." Harry said.

"Yes." They said.

"No." Hermione insisted.

"Yes." The nurse and the doctor insisted back.

"I'm…. Pregnant?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes. Almost 1 month." The doctor said. "Approximately." Harry looked over at Hermione, who was feeling her tummy.

"We'll show you out. If you have any questions you can just call. We suggest calling a baby doctor to schedule frequent check ups." The doctor said, ushering them out.

The car ride home in the Hermione's small Buick was a quiet one. Neither of them said anything. Harry was surprised he didn't get into an accident or drive past Godric's Hollow. When they arrived and Harry pulled in the garage, he hurried and opened Hermione's door for her. They walked in the house. Hermione set her purse on the counter.

"So….. Now what?" Harry said, taking off his shoes.

"Are we ready for this?" Hermione whispered again.

"I guess we have to be. We both have stable jobs and plenty of money. Plus, we have extra rooms." Harry said.

"I mean are we ready to be parents?" Hermione continued to whisper.

"Sure we will." Harry said, putting an arm around Hermione. She turned to him.

"Harry…" She said softly.

"Yes?" He said, looking down at her.

"We're going to be PARENTS!" She squealed all of the sudden. "I'm PREGNANT! We're going to have a BABY!!!!!!" She grabbed Harry and hugged him tight.

"Whoa now." Harry said, pulling away. "You're in a delicate condition." He sent, beginning to act like the handler of a very breakable object, two in fact.

"Let's tell Ron first." Hermione said, reaching for the phone.

"I just thought of something!" Harry said. "I'm sure Ron will let us baby-sit HIS kids to practice."

"Good thinking." Hermione said, kissing Harry.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Weasley's later that day. Hermione eagerly knocked on the door. Screaming immediately resulted and Ron opened the door, a screaming infant in his arms. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and any food he had managed to have was all down the front of his shirt, along with spit up.

"Do…. Not…. Ever….. Have kids." Ron breathed out. Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron and gulped.

Author's Note: How was that? Slightly short, but I wanted to end it on a funny note of Ron automatically giving them a fright about the 'joys' of parenting. Good huh? I will try my best to make the next chapter longer, okay? Hope you all enjoyed. Please review! I'm anxious to hear from you all. No trash, recycle.


	14. Don't Forget to Floss Part 14

Don't Forget To Floss

By Lauren G.

Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry this took a while. Thanks for all the great reviews everyone!

Harry and Hermione followed Ron in the house. The baby he was holding continued to wail.

"Ronald? RONALD!" came the shrill voice of Mrs. Weasley. She came into the room with another baby.

"Oh! If it isn't the Potters?" She beamed at them before turning to Ron. "Ron, Kath needs a diaper changed and I need to get started on dinner." She handed the other baby to Ron who groaned and he balanced the two babies in his arms.

"Look you guys. Leila is napping. Can you take Jon?" Ron practically begged. Hermione walked over to Ron.

"Which one?" She asked, now that both babies were crying.

"This one." Ron said, shrugging his right shoulder. Hermione picked up the crying baby and held him close. He immediately stopped.

"Why is it always they stop crying when a woman holds them?" Ron muttered as he left the room.

"Wow. That was odd." Harry said, from the couch. Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down, cradling Jonathan.

"He's so cute." Hermione said. Jon's face was red from crying, but not as red as his hair.

"I hope our kid is like this." Harry said, leaning over to better look at the baby.

"Oh, she will be." Hermione said, flashing a grin at Harry.

"No, HE will." Harry replied.

"Whatever. It's going to be a girl." Hermione said matter o' factly.

"How do YOU know?" Harry said.

"I don't. I just want a girl." Hermione said.

"Well… I think its going to be a boy." Harry said, ending the conversation. "May I hold him?"

"Sure." Hermione said, handing the baby to Harry.

"Support his head." Hermione instructed.

"I know nothing about kids." He said, looking down at his best friend's son. "I'm lucky I have you as a wife." Hermione blushed. Mrs. Weasley then suddenly bustled into the living room.

"Where did Ronald go? He needs to bathe the twins."

"I hope you mean the babies." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Of course I do, Harry dear. Fred and George have well moved out." She said as Fred and George walked through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Evening mum! What's for dinner?" Fred asked, giving a wave.

"Smells good. Hey Harry, hey Hermione!" said George, following his brother. Harry grinned at Mrs. Weasley.

"You two are most welcome to stay for dinner." Mrs. Weasley told the Potters.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. Ron thundered back down the stairs. He stared at Harry.

"He doesn't cry when YOU hold him?" He said. "Bloody hell!"

"Ron! Language!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. Ron took Jon from Harry and went back upstairs. Running water and yells were heard minutes later. Harry and Hermione migrated to the kitchen. Fred and George were arm wrestling at the table.

"So Harry, what brings you here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, at the oven stirring a pot.

"Well, we wanted to see the twins-"

"Well thanks buddy! We love you too!" Fred said from the table.

"The OTHER twins." Hermione spoke up.

"They get all the attention nowadays." George muttered, struggling to keep his elbow up.

"And we wanted to just chat and catch up." Harry finished. Mrs. Weasley turned around and eyed Harry who stared blankly back.

"Right…. Don't worry, I'll find out later." She said, turning back to the stove. When the pasta was ready, and the babies had fallen asleep, everyone gathered at the table.

"So what's the occasion?" Mrs. Weasley started the conversation after serving everyone and sitting down.

"Well…" Harry started, seeing everyone's eyes turning towards he and Hermione.

"We're having a baby." Hermione said smiling. The table erupted in cheers and Mrs. Weasley began to sob.

"I knew it!" she said, wrapping Harry and Hermione in a hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'm about a month along." Hermione said, as Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth.

"You need more food than this!" She said, piling more meatballs on Hermione's plate. Harry reached under the table and touched Hermione's hand. She looked over at him and smiled.

Author's Note: This is short. Haven't had a lot of time to write. I promise the next one will be better. Going to fast forward a lot, hint hint. Everyone's reviews so far have been great! So please keep them up!


End file.
